Scarlet Rose
by SilvrBlade
Summary: Sequel to White Rose. When one of Ana's friends becomes the victim of a high-profile crime, Ana it seems is the only one who can help save her from her attacker's watchful eye. But can she keep her friend safe, while doing the same for herself? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I couldn't wait anymore! I just had to get this chapter out! I finally picked a name, 'Scarlet Rose' in honor of the first title, 'White Rose'. I must confess, as soon as I finished White Rose I began planning a sequal. XD It was just too tempting.**

**FYI I typed like hell so I get could get this to you guys as soon as I could! Kinda fluffy in the first couple chapters, but I promise it gets better. Please be so kind as to review, for they make me quite happy (and more likely to update faster... *wink wink*). Plus I just love hearing your guys' feedback. An author writes not for herself, but for her audience after all! Anyway, I'mma let you read now. Please enjoy (and review!)! **

**P.S. if you have not read White Rose YOU WILL NOT GET THE STORY please I advise you before you read this if you have not already please read White Rose first. Thank you. That is all. ;) XOXO- SlivrBlade**

Chapter 1: Making Memories

"Blue forty-two! Blue forty-two! Ten...hut!"

Elliot Stabler let out a grunt as the thirteen year old Anastasia Henderson leapt onto his back, knocking him over. She giggled and reached for the ball, but he held it high in the air.

"No fair!" he growled, trying to keep to keep the ball from Ana's reach. "That's not a tackle!"

"Life ain't fair!" Ana cackled as she snatched the ball away and began to sprint towards the goal life. She giggled with glee as Odafin Tutuola snatched her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Put me down!" she laughed. "Come on!"

"Gimme the ball!" Fin reasoned with a grin. He spun around with her, making her laugh even harder. "Come on! Out with it!"

"Never!" Ana laughed. "Liv, catch!"

Ana threw the football across the feild to the waiting Olivia Benson, who giggled and made for the goal line. She heard Elliot come up behind her and tossed it to Casey Novak, who cackled and ran across the goal line, thrusting her hands up in the air in victory.

"Whoo!" she cried happily, fist pumping the air. "Twelve-zip! You guys are _looosing_!"

"We'll see about that," Elliot growled, and snatched Casey off her feet. She screamed with laughter as he ran to the other side of the feild, both Casey and the ball in his arms.

"Cheater!" Olivia cried as he passed the line.

"Oh yeah?" Elliot's eyes were grinning mischevously as he plopped Casey down on the grass. "You want some too?"

"No!" Olivia laughed as Elliot began to charge her. "No! I don't!"

"Take it back!" Elliot ordered with laughter, picking her up and tossing Olivia in the air. "Take it back, Benson!"

"Never!" Olivia giggled as he spun her around. "You can't make me!"

"Take it back!" Elliot repeated with a growl.

"Cheater!" Casey taunted from the feild goal.

"You all just want some, don't you?" Fin laughed.

"Elliot!" Munch called from the sidelines.

Elliot stopped spinning to face him.

"What's up?" he called, feeling just the tiniest bit dizzy.

"We have a case!" Munch called back. "Cragen needs us at the precint ASAP!"

"Be right there!" Fin called, and dropped Ana to her feet. "This isn't over," he threatened.

"Bring it on!" Casey laughed, running up and thrusting the ball into his grip. "We'll still beat you!"

"You wish," Elliot laughed, putting down Olivia and snatching the football from Fin. "We let you win."

"Did you let us win last time?" Ana taunted.

"Or the time before that?" Casey continued with a devilish grin as she approached her car. "Or the time before that? Or the time..."

"Hey!" Elliot laughed. "We haven't played that many times!"

"Sure we have," Olivia smiled. She climbed into Elliot's car, Ana in the back seat. "You just pushed it to the back of your mind because you _lost_."

"Sure Liv," Elliot laughed. "Whatever you say."

Somewhere a horn honked, and Elliot laughed.

"Patience, my friend!" he called out to Munch, who was waiting for them to pull out. "We're coming!"

Soon the group found themselves at the precinct, and despite the gloomy atmosphere the group was as high-energy as ever.

"Hey El," Ana announced, tossing the football to him.

"Yeah?" Elliot replied, tossing back the ball from his desk.

"What case have you been working?" she asked. She tossed the ball again.

"Serial rapist," Elliot replied. He caught the ball and put it in his lap. "Why?"

"Just curious," Ana shrugged. "Everyone seems on high-alert."

Elliot nodded as he watched officers bustle from one desk to another, passing off files and witness statements.

"That's true," he told Ana. He turned back to her and threw the football back. "He's a real sneaky guy. Not to mention the vicitm is the Cheif of D's daughter. There's a lot of pressure on the squad. The case is highest priority."

Ana nodded and tossed the ball up in the air. Suddenly, Fin snatched it out of the air and laughed.

"Hey!" Ana giggled, grabbing at it. "Give that back!"

"You want it?" Fin laughed. He held it above his head. "Come get it!"

Ana giggled and leapt up out of the chair, grabbing for the ball. She nearly got it, so Fin cried "El! Catch!" and tossed the ball to Elliot.

"Hey!" Ana cried with a grin. "Not fair!"

"Life ain't fair!" Elliot cackled, taunting her with the ball. He put it into a good throwing position. "Fin! Go long!"

"Got it!" Fin cried, and reached up as the ball sailed overhead.

But instead of being caught, the ball sailed right over Fin's hand and hit the captain in the back of the head. The three trouble makers' eyes widened as Cragen spun around, his face quickly turning red with anger. He was pissed.

**Notes: Please review! Thanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2: Remembering

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Ana and Fin shouted simultaniously and pointed accusatory fingers at Stabler.

"Hey!" Elliot cried defensively. He growled and grabbed Ana around her waist. "Not cool!"

Ana laughed and tried to pull herself away, but their laughter quickly faded at Cragen's angry gaze boar down on them.

"My office," he growled. "Now."

Ana, Fin, and Elliot all hung their heads and trudged to the captain's office, where he stood behind his desk and folded his arms over his chest. The football was perched on top of the desk, and Ana stared at it nervously. It was almost like it was laughing at them.

"So," Cragen began shortly. "Who would like to explain?"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but Ana cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she told him. "I started it. I started throwing the ball around first. It was my fault."

"Is this true?" Cragen asked, eyeing the two older detectives.

"No," Fin announced. "I didn't catch the ball and it hit you. It was my fault."

"But I threw it!" Elliot cut in.

"I threw it to you!" Fin argued.

"Only after I threw it to you!" Elliot retorted.

"Elliot!" Cragen snapped. "Fin! Enough!"

"Guys," Ana said softly. It warmed her heart to know that they were going to stick up for her, but she didn't want them getting in trouble. Not for her. "It's okay. Really."

"You two can go," Cragen snapped at the males. "But I'm keeping the football. Consider it temporarily confiscated."

The detectives nodded and trudged out solemly, feeling as though they had just been told off like two naughty school children. Ana turned to leave, but Cragen stopped her.

"I'd like to talk to you," he told her.

Ana nodded and rubbed her arms nervously.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How are you doing?" Cragen asked, sitting at his desk. He motioned for her to sit. "It's been a month now..."

"I'm fine," Ana assured him. "Doctor Huang says I'm making good progress."

"Good," Crane smiled. "Have you heard any word from...him?"

Ana shook her head sadly, dropping her gaze to the floor. He had been reffering to Kris, the man who had saved her. When Lowell Harris had escaped from jail and had kidnapped her a month ago, it had been Kris, the deemed pedophile, who had found her first, shooting Harris and saving not only Ana's life, but her innocence. Not to mention the fact that he had told Ana he loved her before dissapearing off the face of the earth.

"No," Ana sighed, fighting back tears. "He hasn't gotten in touch with me."

What Ana didn't want to admit was that she had feelings for Kris too, even though her was seven or eight yeard older than she. The thought of loving him was strange and intriguing, and she was still debating over whether it was real. It was just... the way he looked at her. The way he made her feel. He was all she thought about... and she could feel that it was the same way with him.

"Alright," Cragen smiled softly. "You'll let me know if and when he contacts you?"

"Yes, I will," Ana replied, nodding.

"Thank you, Ana," Cragen told her.

"You're welcome," she smiled awkwardly. "Um, can I go now?"

"Yeah," Cragen nodded, "You can go."

"Thanks," Ana smiled. "See you later, Cap."

"See you Ana."

Ana nodded and got up, walking out of the office quickly. The thoughts of Kris were making her eyes water and head spin, and she needed to get away. She ran into a bathroom on instinct, running into a bathroom stall and putting the seat down before sitting down. She put her face in her hands and tears began to streak down her face. Not only were memories of Kris haunting her, but she began having flashbacks of her attack.

She could still see the the evil smirk on Harris' face when suddenly she heard the sound of thin heels clicking on the bathroom's tile floor.

"Ana?" Casey Novak's soft voice asked.

Ana pulled her knees up to her chest so Casey wouldn't see her feet from the spot under the door, but Casey knew she was there anyway.

"Ana," Casey announced, knocking lightly on the bathroom stall door, "come on. Open the door."

"Leave me alone," Ana ordered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Casey I mean it."

"Sweetheart, come on," Casey urged. "Please?"

Ana hesitated, but unlocked the door and let it swing open. Casey stepped in to meet her, wrapping her arms around the sobbing teenager. Ana wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and sobbed.

"Are you having flashbacks?" Casey whispered.

"Yes!" Ana cried. "I can't make them go away!"

"Shh, sweety it's okay," Casey soothed. "You should talk to Olivia about the flashbacks- she had those too."

"I will," Ana sniffed, nodding. She pulled away from Casey and wiped her eyes again with her sleeve. "Thanks, Case."

"Don't mention it," Casey smiled. "Now, let's get you home, okay?"

"Everyone's leaving already?" Ana asked.

"No," Casey laughed, "not with this case. But I'll stay at your apartment with you until Liv gets home if you want."

Ana smiled and sniffed, nodding.

"Sure Case," she grinned. "Thanks."

Casey nodded and led Ana out of the bathroom. They walked out, nearly running into Olivia.

"Oh!" Olivia cried, thrusting her papers up in surprise. "Oh my God, I didn't see you there! Sorry!"

"It's okay," Casey smiled. "Um, I'm going to take Ana home. Is that okay?"

"And you're going to stay with her?" Liv inquired. Both girls nodded, and Olivia sighed a more relaxed sigh. "Thanks Case. I need to be here to work this case."

"I totally get it," Casey smiled. "Come on Ana, let's go."

Casey and Ana spun around, Olivia calling after them "Have her in bed at 9! She has school tomorrow!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Casey and Ana laughed in unison.

Olivia laughed and placed her hands on her hips as she watched the two females walk out of the squad room. Casey was such a good friend, if not completely loyal.

"I hope she can take Ana to school tomorrow," she laughed to herself. "I'm going to be here for a while."

**Notes: It's nice to see some familiar pen-names coming in the reviews. Thanks you guys, your loyalty is heart-warming. ;) I will update as soon as I can, for this week seems especially hectic, and I apologize in advance for any days I may forget to update. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The more exciting parts are in the next chapter... *winks like a spaz* ANYWAY thanks for reading, and don't forget to review please! ;D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lacey's Problem

Ana sighed as her American History teacher droned on and on about the goddamn miner and their goddamn gold rush. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. There was still about a half hour left in class. She raised her hand.

"Yes Ana?"

"Mrs. Peters, may I please use the bathroom?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then yes you may go."

Ana smiled and nearly jumped out of her seat, glad to get away. She quickly grabbed the sickly-yellow bathroom pass from the desk and stepped out of the classroom, sighing with relief. But when she neared the bathroom, she heard someone sobbing. And it sounded familiar.

Ana silently peered around the wall to see her classmate, Lacey Gray, standing over the sink, a hand on each side of the dirty porcelin. Her cheeks were stained with tear streaks and she was shivering like she had seen a ghost. Ana's first instinct was to comfort her, but when Lacey reached into her purse Ana paused. There was somrthing up.

Lacey dug through her purse, her light brown choppy bangs falling over her eyes. She relaxed visibly as her hand closed around something, and Ana gasped when Lacey pulled it out- it was a sharpened pokcet blade. Lacey sobbed again and held the blade to her skin and sighed.

"Take this," she sneered to the mirror. "You won't be able to touch me anymore."

"NO!" Ana screamed as the realization dawned on her. She ran into the bathroom and pushed Lacey against the wall, causing her to drop the blade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He won't stop!" Lacey sobbed. "I want him to stop!"

"Who, Lacey?" Ana urged.

Lacey slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, tears still streaming down her face.

"My phone is in my purse," she sobbed. "Look through my e-mails."

Ana hesitated to pick up the bag, but decided she had to. She quickly pocketed the blade and picked up her classmate's phone. Scrolling through the messages, she found most of them were from a restricted number. Ana clamped a hand over her mouth as she found what he had been sending her- images of Lacey herself.

Scrolling through more, Ana found herself looking at photoshopped images of Lacey, some in lingerie, some wearing nothing at all. It was sickening, and Ana had to look away multiple times.

"Look at the latest entry," Lacey sniffed.

Ana hesitiated, but clicked on it. To her surprise, she found a poem.

_I've had you once._

_Now I'll have you twice._

_I'll have you three times_

_While the police scurry like mice._

_You look over your shoulder_

_And I'll be right there._

_You won't be able to see me_

_I am invisible like air._

_Impossible to touch_

_Until I'm right under your nose._

_You can try to push away_

_But out the window, your strength goes._

_I know where you'll walk._

_I know where you'll run._

_I know where you'll hide._

_And if you stop I will have won._

_So try to run, my dear,_

_Because I know you will._

_Lacey, my dear,_

_For you I will kill._

"You're the police cheif's daughter," Ana breathed as it dawned on her. She read over the poem again, and knelt down by the sobbing girl. "Lacey... I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"He emails me every day," Lacey sniffed. She stared at the phone in disgust. "Did you read it?"

"I read it," Ana nodded. "Lacey I can help you."

"How?" Lacey demanded.

"You can stay with me," Ana offered. She knew it would be okay with Olivia, especially with such a high-priority case. Olivia was all about the victims. "Olivia and I can protect you."

"No you can't," Lacey sniffed. "He'll just hurt you too, Ana! He can't be stopped!"

"Lacey, if I have to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you, I will," Ana told her seriously. "But I promise, I will not let him touch you."

Lacey hesitated, but then sighed and nodded.

"I trust you, Ana," she sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Trust me," Ana smiled, "I'm not the one you should be worrying about right now."

Lacey nodded and put her forehead to her knees, and Ana pulled out her phone.

"Special Victims Unit. Detective Benson speaking."

"Liv?"

"Ana? Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Liv can Lacey stay with us?"

"The Chief of D's daughter? Ana this is really sudden-"

"Please! Olivia, she wants to. She has to! At least she'll be safe until we find the son of a bitch stalking her!"

"Ana, where did you hear about this?"

"Doesn't matter. Please Olivia? She needs this!"

Olivia hesitated.

"I'll see if Cragen will bite," Olivia finally sighed. "Maybe we can convince the chief."

"Thanks Liv. Call me back with the answer."

"Sure. Talk to you in a minute."

Ana and Olivia hung up, and a few minutes later, Olivia called back.

"She can stay," Olivia sighed. "Casey is going to come and pick you guys up, to bring you to the precinct. We need to talk."

"Okay," Ana replied. "You should call the office first though. We can't just walk out."

"Will do," Olivia replied. "See you soon, Ana."

"See you soon Liv."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Notes: Oh, now we're getting somewhere! And to answer PeaceMariiPeace's question, absolutely no one. That was just an over-motherly Olivia moment. ;D Thanks for R&Ring! **

**P.S. And in case anyone was wondering, I am writing the poems myself... it's hard work, but worth it if you guys like them. ;) Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Light's Out!

Casey pulled up to the front of the school and the two teenagers quickly hopped in, but not before looking around to see who might be watching. Seeing no one, they hopped into Casey's car and drove downtown to the precinct. They walked in quickly, up to the elevator. Casey pressed the button and looked at Lacey.

"ADA Casey Novak," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for Lacey to shake. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier."

"Lacey Gray," Lacey nodded, shaking Casey's hand formally. "Nice to meet you."

Casey nodded and the elevator doors opened. They stepped in and pressed the button to the squad room floor, and the elevator slowly began to make its way up. Suddenly, it jerked, sending its riders into the wall. Then, the lights dimmed, flickered, and ceased.

"Shit!" Casey announced, obessively pressing the buttons by the door in an attempt to get the elevator moving. "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Casey chill," Ana laughed, "it's just a power flicker. It'll be back on soon."

"It has to come back on NOW!" Casey insisted, giving up on the buttons and moving on to the emergency phone. "I have arraingement in a half hour! I have to leave!"

Lacey's phone buzzed in her pocket, and her eyes widened. Ana looked at her, and even in the dark elevator, they knew what this meant. Lacey opened her phone and read the message. Ana leaned over her shoulder to look too.

_You make me laugh, Lacey._

_You've always had that skill._

_But one thing I won't enjoy_

_Is if I have to kill._

_Yes, dear Ana, I'm talking to you._

_You're becoming a sort of bother._

_Just thought I'd mention, I know where you live._

_I after all did know your father._

_Don't believe me, you say?_

_That is not an issue._

_What surprises me now_

_Is how much I want to kiss you._

_Deja vu, now isn't it?_

_Yes, you've done this before._

_So I urge you to stop_

_And not to ignore._

_Don't think you can run, Lacey,_

_Or even try to shout,_

_Because if you do_

_It will be LIGHTS OUT!_

"Ana," Lacey breathed.

"Shhh," Ana ordered. "Give me the phone."

Lacey hesitated, and Ana grabbed the phone. She pushed a button on the phone and began to call the number.

"Hello?" a silky voice asked. "Which one are you?"

"Ana," Ana snapped. "Now you listen here-"

"I'm not here to listen, Anastasia," the voice told her. "I will hurt you if I have to. If you get in my way, I will kill you."

"I've been through worse," Ana snapped.

"Ana?" Casey asked. "Who are you-?"

Ana silenced her with the slashing motion of her hand.

"Oh I remember," the voice sighed. "Harris, right? Yes, I heard things got pretty intense at Sealview."

"Shut up," Ana ordered. "And I'm warning you! BACK OFF!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Ana, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" the voice asked. "Baby, you need to think this over carefully."

"Don't call me 'baby'," Ana ordered.

"Baby," the man laughed. "Oh, that's a good name for you. I like it. You have the most perfect baby face after all... oh well. Sweetheart, by interfering you are putting everyone you know and love in danger. Are you ready to do that? Because you can't possibly protect all of them." Ana opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "You know, after seeing what happened with Harris, I don't think killing them is neciessary. After all, losing you would be just as painful.

"But, I will give you a choice. Please, Baby, just stay away. Wait your turn. I'll get to you soon enough."

With those last words, the man laughed and hung up. Ana stood dumbfounded, and Lacey began to whimper.

"Who were you talking to, Ana?" Casey demanded.

"Ex-boyfriend," was her insticive response. "No biggie."

"Mhm," Casey nodded, not believing them for a minute.

The elevator jostled, but did not move forward. Ana was beginning to get worried.

"How long are we going to be here?" Ana asked.

"I sent a call to Cragen," Casey sighed. "He said he would send someone to help out."

"How soon?" Lacey asked nervously.

"Soon," Casey promised.

The car went silent, and Ana proceeded to sit on the floor next to Lacey. Casey sighed and leaned against the wall, typing on her phone. LAcey typd something on her own phone and passed it to Ana.

**R u sure you want to help me? I heard what he said. I understand if u r scared.**

**No. **Ana typed quickly. **I want to help.**

**U sure? **Lacey typed.

**Yes.**

**Okay.**

Lacey put her phone back in her pocket, and stared into the dark space. Ana leaned her head agianst the wall as it began to heat up. Lacey waved her face with her hand, and Ana pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"It's getting hot," Lacey announced, using her cell to add some light to the room. "When is that help coming?"

"Soon," Casey repeated, folding her arms over her chest.

"How soon?" Ana demanded.

"Soon enough!" Casey snapped.

"Fine!" Ana snapped back. The heat was getting to her. "I just asked a question!"

"Well it was a stupid question!" Casey shot back.

"Says Ms. Obvious!" Ana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sure, real mature," Casey replied.

"Said Casey!" Ana retorted.

"Guys? I feel dizzy," Lacey announced.

But the two arguing girls were going at it.

"No wonder you're single!" Casey laughed. "Guys probably can't stand you! That's probably why the guy you were talking to was your ex!"

"Oh, don't even TRY pulling that on me!" Ana ordered. "I don't exactly see guys lining up behind you!"

"Ana!" Lacey snapped. "Casey!"

"WHAT?" Ana and Casey yelled at the same time, spinning around to face her.

Lacey opened her mouth to respond, but instead went pale and slumped to the floor.

"Shit!" Ana cried, leaning over to check her pulse. "She probably dehydrated!"

"I have a water bottle!" Casey announced, and began to use her own cell phone as light to dig through her purse.

It seemed their argument was long forgotten. But out in the street, a dark hooded figure watched with a chuckle as police scrambled through the 1-6, trying to figure out why they had been plunged into darkness.

"Lights out!" he chuckled to no one in particular, and began to nonchalantly walk down to street. No one even gave him a second glance.

**Notes: Had to update quickly hope you enjoyed thanks for reviewing will update as soon as I can BAI FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions Are Made

It turned out, Lacey had only been dehydrated. She was discharged from the hospital about an hour after she got there, with only a order to stay more hydrated. Lacey thanked them, and she, Ana, her father, Olivia, and Captain Cragen found themselves back at the precinct. This time, however, they took the stairs.

Ana didn't remember much of what they had talked about, but she did remember that the police chief hadn't exactly been thrilled with Ana's offer. Olivia, however, had insisted that she stay with them. That way, somone would always be watching her. The chief finally agreed, after a lot of deliberating. But unfortunately, once they got settled in back at the apartment, Lacey recieved another email poem.

_You think you're safe_

_But I'm right there behind._

_I watching your evey step;_

_I am reading your mind._

_Around every corner_

_I'm waiting for the chance_

_To jump out and grab you_

_To continue our romance._

_I'll snatch you, and love you,_

_And you'll beg me for more._

_I'm just that amazing,_

_and you'll love what's in store._

_You may not like it at first,_

_But I frankly don't care._

_I know where you're hiding, Lacey._

_I can find you anywhere._

Below the poem was a picture of them entering Olivia's apartment. Lacey gasped, but Ana just rolled her eyes, grabbed the phone, and began to type.

_You think you are clever._

_You think you are fast._

_You think you are sneaky._

_You think you are a blast._

_But I, for one,_

_Find you are an irk._

_Your poems are cunning,_

_But you're not the only one, jerk._

_Yes, I can write too,_

_In your poetry form._

_Don't like that, do you?_

_Well get ready for a storm._

_Becuase what you can do,_

_I can do better._

_With each word you write,_

_with each common letter,_

_I will be smarter,_

_And yours will sound like a drone._

_If you are as smart as you say,_

_You will leave us alone._

Ana sent the message, and looked over to Lacey, who was staring at her, wide-eyed, mouth agape.

"What did you just DO?" she demanded.

"I want to see what he does," Ana replied. "You know, get into his head."

"Not a good idea!" Lacey cried. "NOT A GOOD IDEA!"

"What's not a good idea?" Olivia asked innocently, returning from Ana's room.

"Band Camp," Ana replied quickly, sticking her tongure out for effect, as though she had thought of it as a gruesome idea. "Terrible idea. We are both terribly uncoordinated. "

"Ah," Liv nodded, not looking for a minute like she believed them. "So, any trouble at school?"

Ana looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking on it.

"Uh... nope!" she replied, facing Liv again. "You, Lace?"

She turned to Lacey, who was trembling uncontrollably. Suddenly, Ana realized how scary this must have been for her friend. SHe walked over and wrapped her arms around her trembling friend. They sat down on the couch, and Lacey rested her head on Ana's shoulder.

"It's okay, Lacey," Ana assured her friend, "it's going to be okay. We'll get through this. Lacey..."

"I want him to go away!" Lacey sobbed into Ana's jacket. "I'm so scared he's going to come get me and kill you all!"

"Shhh, Sweetheart," Olivia smiled, sitting down and hugging Lacey as well. "Lacey, honey, it's okay. We'll get through this. He can't hurt you now. We won't let him."

Lacey sniffed, and then nodded.

"I know," she sniffed, "but I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I know what that feeling is like, Lacey," Ana told her. "I do. I... I was stalked too."

Lacey's eyes widened as she gazed up at Ana.

"What?" she gasped. "When? Where? By who?"

Ana gazed at Olivia uncertainly, who nodded solemly, forcing a smile, and went into the kitchen. Lacey sat up, Ana took her hand, and began to tell her story. When she was done, Lacey had tears dripping down her cheeks. Ana did as well.

Saying nothing, the two girls hugged each other in an effort to comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Lacey whispered.

"I am too," Ana replied softly. "That's why we're going to catch the man stalking you. I promise, Lacey, if he wants to touch you again, he's going to have to go through me."

"I believe you," Lacey sighed.

Ana smiled, but it quickly faded as she felt Lacey's phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out, and sighed. Another email.

**Notes: Okay, so I just found out a little while ago I am going to Orlando to Disney World (WHOO HOO) with some friends of ours, and we are leaving Wednesday. I am currently in the proccess of figuring out whether I will be able to bring my laptop. If I am not allowed, unfortunately, I will not be able to update until Sunday. However, if this is the case, I will put out TWO or THREE chapters on Tuesday, since I am going straight from school to the airport on Wednesday. So either way, you guys win. ;) **

**Lol thanks for reading and REVIEWING!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle of Wits

_Your poem is clever,_

_But you are very wrong._

_You can either play safe, Ana,_

_or die trying to be strong._

_I won't leave you alone,_

_That's not something I'll do. _

_This game is too fun,_

_And you don't even know who_

_Is playing with you-_

_That is the best part!_

_You will never find me,_

_Until I've stolen you heart._

Ana read over the poem and began to type one herself. Lacey tried to talk her out of it, but Ana was persistent. She had to put this guy on edge.

_Your poem in strange,_

_I don't know what's going on._

_You tell me you want my heart,_

_Yet you find I am too strong._

_I actually laughed; _

_It was so short!_

_So quickly put together,_

_A mess of some sort._

_You're losing your touch,_

_I have to confess._

_You're becoming depserate;_

_You are becoming a mess._

_You'll find I am smarter,_

_Than you ever thought._

_You want me to stop._

_I say I am not._

_You will not touch her;_

_I'm going to protect her, you see._

_If you want to get to her,_

_You'll have to get through me._

Ana and Lacey waited for a while, but a reply never came. Night had soon fallen, and the girls were getting into pajamas and were getting ready to watch a movie with Olivia in the living room. They were about to pop the popcorn when they reply came. They had expected to have another poem, but instead, there was a single sentence that sent shivers up their spines.

_That can be arranged._

"Oh now you've done it!" Lacey hissed as she and Ana flopped onto the couch. She pushed her light brunette bangs out of her face. "Now he's coming after you!"

"In his dreams!" Ana laughed quitely. "He's bluffing, Lacey; it's a harmless scare tactic. I see it all the time. If he was going to do anything, he would have done it by now."

"I still think you're being reckless," Lacey snapped. "Please, Ana, I just don't want you getting hurt. Not for me."

"If it will make you feel better," Ana sighed to her friend, "I'll stop sending him poems to piss him off."

"That will make me feel better," Lacey replied, her stormy grey eyes staring back at her friend with a more relaxed glint to them. "Thank you."

Ana half-smiled. "No problem."

Lacey tossed the popcorn into the microwave, and soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of buttered popcorn.

"Mmmm," Olivia grinned, coming out the bathroom with a pile of dirty clothes. "Smells good you guys!"

Olivia was wearing light grey sweatpants and a faded NYPD shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a loose clip, stray pieces accenting her olive-skinned face. Lacey and Ana were both wearing simple tanktops, but Lacey's hair was down and Ana's was pulled into a loose braid.

"Agreed!" Lacey laughed. She snatched the popcorn bag out of the microwave and opened it, steam from the popped corn wafting through the apartment. "Mmmm..."

"Don't hog it!" Ana ordered with a grin, getting three sodas out of the newly-stocked fridge. "Liv, what movie are you putting in?"

"Titanic!" Olivia replied, grinning wildly. She popped the DVD into the player.

"Yay!" Lacey smiled, tossing a piece of popcorn and catching it in her mouth. "Leonardo DiCaprio is so yummy!"

"Yessss," Ana smiled. "But Johnny Depp is sexier. We have to watch Pirates of the Carribean tomorrow."

"All four!" Olivia exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh my God YES!" Lacey laughed.

Lacey flopped onto the couch and Ana sat down next to her, passing out the sodas. Lacey placed the popcorn in her lap, so it was easy for all of them to reach.

"My dad and I never do this," Lacey announced, popping another handful of popcorn into her mouth. "He's always too busy."

"Well," Olivia announced as the movie came on, "if you ever want to come over here to watch a movie with us, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks, Detective Benson," Lacey smiled.

"Please, honey," Olivia smiled back. "Call me Liv."

"Okay," Lacey grinned. "Liv."

"Shhh!" Ana snapped, thrusting a handful of popcirn in her mouth. "It's starting!"

When the movie was over, Lacey found herself smiling at a cuddling Olivia and Ana. Ana was sleeping against Olivia's shoulder, while Olivia had her arm wrapped comfortingly around her. Lacey got up and got a blanket from the basket by the wall, and draped it over them. Sighing as she did so, she found herself wishing she was like Ana.

Ana had everything Lacey had wanted; friends, a family, even if they were her biological family, and a place she could feel safe. What did Lacey have? A mom dead from breast cancer, an over-worked dad, and a stalker. Lacey flinched as her cell phone buzzed on the table. Sighing she saw the new email, and pressed read.

_You seem so sad,_

_My little grey dove._

_Could it be you are feeling_

_You don't get enough love?_

Lacey thought on it a minute, and decided to reply.

_Why do you care?_

The reply came instantaniously.

_Why do you think I care? I need you, Lacey. I need you to fill the empty cavity in my chest that used to be my heart._

Lacey sighed, and began to type a poem.

_Your offer is tempting,_

_But I must decline._

_You have already taken_

_Something important of mine._

_I refuse to let you in,_

_No matter how scared I am._

_I used to see you as terrifying,_

_Now I see you're just a scam._

Her stalker replied:

_So I see you write too._

_I'm sorry that's how you feel._

_But you must know, I'm not a scam._

_No, I am all too real._

_Get some sleep, Love._

_We can do this tomorrow._

_Sleep tight, young one._

_May your dreams be short of sorrow._

A stray tear rolled down Lacey's cheek as she read the last stanza of the poem. For once, he seemed almost... sympathetic. She shook her head wildly and tossed her phone into the counter. She wouldn't let him get into her head. Not tonight.

**Notes: No laptop in Orlando... *sniff sniff* but I will have my iPod touch, so I will at least be able to stay up to date with OTHER people's stories! ;) lol so tomorrow I will put up either TWO or THREE more chapters... depending on how much time I have and how much I'll be able to write. :P Thanks for reviewing! **

**P.S. What do you guys think of my poems? Love em? Hate em? Just curious. Haha I already heard from Card13 (which I appreciated thank you!) but I also wanna hear from you other guys! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reassured

Ana awoke to see Lacey sitting in a chair by the window, staring solemnly out the window. Her phone was going off repetitevly beside her, but she was clearly ignoring it. Ana got up slowly, so as not disturb Olivia, and went over to her friend. Looking down to Lacey's phone, she saw that the caller ID was Restricted.

"Stop calling," Ana ordered to whoever was on the other end, hung up again, and tossed the phone under a couch cushion.

That done, Ana walked back over to Lacey and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, looking out the raindrop-splattered window with her.

"I never slept," Lacey replied. "He kept calling me."

"What did he say?" Ana asked quietly.

"He was trying to comfort me," Lacey sniffed, venom dripping from her voice. "But I've seen his type before... he doesn't really care. He just wants to get my guard down so he can get me again."

Ana tried to think of a reply.

"That may be true," Ana sighed. "He probably doesn't care. But _we_ do Lacey. _We_ care about you. Me, Olivia, Elliot, your dad... hell, even Casey cares about you!"

"But that's _your_ family, Ana," Lacey replied with a sniffle. "Not mine. I don't have people like Olivia and Elliot to turn to if I have a problem. I have to fix it myself."

"What about your dad?" Ana asked softly.

"He's too busy to hear from me," Lacey sighed, shaking her head.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Ana asked her.

"Yes. He just waved me off, saying he was too busy at the moment."

"What did you do after that?"

"I went to my room and cried."

"Did he ever hear you and come in?"

"No. He either didn't hear me or didn't care."

"Lacey, I'm sure he cares."

"If he does, he's doing a crappy job of showing it."

"Do have any way of letting out your emotions?"

Lacey paused. "I write poems."

"Can I read one?" Ana asked.

"Sure," Lacey nodded. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is my favorite one... I take it with me everywhere so I can read it. I don't know why, it just makes me feel better."

Ana nodded and took the piece of paper. She flattened it, and began to read the faded print.

_Attempts_

_I prayed_

_But never received a sign._

_I searched_

_But never found a light._

_I fought_

_But never won the fight._

_I sang_

_But the words just didn't feel right._

_I walked_

_But it hurt to move._

_I wrote_

_But couldn't make the words smooth._

_I drew_

_But I just couldn't get into the groove._

_I wondered_

_But all thoughts led back to you._

_I cried_

_But the tears just didn't help._

_I screamed_

_But only could muster a yelp._

_I punched_

_But none of them were felt._

_I saw_

_But could only stare at myself._

_I bled_

_But the cuts didn't hurt._

_I felt_

_But sometimes I felt like dirt._

_I focussed_

_But couldn't stay alert_

_I rhymed_

_But it was boring like a plain white shirt._

_I smiled_

_But never quite felt happy._

_I yelled_

_But never felt quite snappy._

_I bawled_

_But, mind you, was never sappy._

_I played_

_But never was anything but crappy._

_I watched_

_But only saw the dark._

_I listened_

_But never heard the lark._

_I hoped_

_But never had the heart._

_I dreamed_

_But never caught the spark._

_I reached_

_But only felt the dust._

_I loved_

_But it only broke my trust._

_I waited_

_But it made me rust._

_I sprinted_

_But never felt the wind's gust._

_I sneezed_

_But was never blessed._

_I hurt_

_But I guess it was for the best._

_I laughed_

_But it was never a jest._

_I failed_

_And now I'm laid to rest._

"Lacey..." Ana breathed after reading the poem. "I had no idea. This poem is beautiful. Do you really feel this way?"

"Sometimes," Lacey admitted. "I cant' really stop it, ya know?"

"I know," Ana sighed.

"Mrhrmmm..." Olivia mumbled, rolling over on the couch. "Mmmwhat time is it?"

"Nine," Ana replied.

"Oh darn..." Olivia murmured, still half asleep. "Late for work..."

"Get up!" Ana laughed, yanking the blanket off Olivia. "Come on!"

"Fine!" Olivia grumbled. She yawned and dragged herself off the couch. "Urm... Lacey, Ana, you guys are coming to work with me,"

"Sure," Lacey smiled, getting off the chair. "I'm gonna get dressed, okay?"

"Good idea," Ana smiled. Olivia had flopped back onto the couch, and Ana shook her arm violently. "Come on, Liv! GET UP!"

"Finnnne," Olivia grumbled.

Ana grabbed her wrist and helped her get up from the couch, and pushed her over to the bedroom door.

"Go!" she ordered with a laughed. "We'll be ready when you get out."

**Notes: The poem you just read was actually one I wrote about amonth before I wrote this story, under different circumstances of course. I've been looking for a chance to use it. :) Also, there WILL be some Lacey/gang "fluffy time" in the next chapter, so do not fear. It will be posted today along with another chapter, as I promised. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Family" Time

Olivia drummed her fingers on her metal desk as she read over the file.

"Red nails, Liv?" Elliot laughed as he looked up at her.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, spreading her palm and admiring the blood scarlet nail polish on her nails. "I embraced my inner teenager last night."

"It's a good color on you," he smiled.

"Thanks!" Olivia grinned.

"We match!" Lacey laughed, she, Ana, and Olivia showing him their hands.

"Wow," Elliot laughed. "Even better."

"Do you want yours painted too, Elliot?" Lacey asked him with an eager grin. She began to go through her purse. "I think I have a hot pink here somewhere..."

"I'll pass," Elliot grinned, "thanks."

"Oh, psh, he doesn't mean that," Olivia laughed. "I think he wants sparkles too though."

"Oh I have those too!" Ana exclaimed.

"No-" Elliot began.

"Oh come on, Elliot, please?" Lacey begged. "PLEASE?"

Elliot sighed.

"Fine," he replied, smiling slightly. "Just this once."

"You take the left side," Lacey smiled, tossing one nail polish bottle to Ana. "I'll do the right."

As Lacey and Ana began to finish painting, Fin and Munch walked in carrying trays of coffee.

"That's a nice color on you, Elliot," Munch mused, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm more of a purple man myself though."

"I have that!" Ana exclaimed. "Want me to get it out?"

"Can I do John's?" Lacey gasped. "PLEASE?"

"No!" Munch exclaimed, eyes wide. "It was a joke!"

"Oh come on, Munch," Fin grinned wildly, "be a man."

"I have blue for you, Fin!" Lacey smiled. She held up the bottle proudly and grinned. "With sparkles!"

"Ooooh look, Fin! Sparkles!" Munch laughed.

"Uhh..." Fin replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Munch smirked.

"So... who wants to go first?" Ana winked, shaking the bottles of nail polish.

"Uhh..." Fin began again.

"I...actually have a...thing...I have to...well have fun with that!" Munch announced, patting Fin on the shoulder and walking swiftly out of the precinct.

"Wait up!" Fin ordered, rushing to catch up.

Ana and Lacey erupted into giggles and Elliot and Olivia had no choice but to laugh along. Captain Cragen suddenly walked out of his office, looking at his papers. He looked up at the group and quirked his eyebrow at their giggles, which of course only made them laugh harder.

"Did I miss something?" Cragen asked, smiling and trying to bite back laughter of his own.

"No...no," Elliot gapsed, putting a hand on his forehead to steady himself and catch his breath. "It's... it's nothing."

Cragen got a glimpse of Elliot's hot-pink sparkly nails.

"Pink, Elliot? Really?" Cragen asked.

The group erupted into giggles again, their faces turning bright red. Lacey burried her face in her arms as she tried to catch her breath, while Ana -while laughing uncontrollably- gripped her side and shouted "Oh, oh my God! My side! My side!"

"I'm going back to work," Cragen announced, sighing to himself. "Have fun with... whatever you were doing."

"Thanks Cap!" Olivia laughed.

The fit of giggles was soon over, and they all sucked in deep breaths.

"Okay, fun's over," Elliot laughed. "Where's the nail polish remover?"

"Nail polish remover?" Ana blushed. "Oh... Lacey I think we left that back at the apartment."

"Crap," Lacey announced. "Sorry El."

"Wait a minute!" Elliot shouted. "Does that mean I have to have these all day? During INTERROGATIONS?"

"I think so," Olivia smiled.

"Oh no." Elliot put his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "Oh, come on..."

Ana, Lacey, and Olivia laughed. Soon however, the room was quiet again. Ana was trying to keep Elliot from picking the nail polish on his fingers, Olivia was typing on her computer, and the whole precinct was relitavely quiet except for a phone occasionally ringing, or the quiet hum of the printer.

As Lacey breathed in, she smelled the familiar smells of the precint; printer ink, stale coffee, and sweaty clothes. Lacey had never smelled something so comforting. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and she sighed. She wondered why she had even bothered to bring it with her.

_Do not get too comfortable;_

_I will have you soon._

_Whether it be morning,_

_Or be it afternoon._

_I will have you soon,_

_Plain and simple._

_If Ana tries to stop me,_

_I will pop her like a pimple._

_Just keep that in mind, _

_For when you see her next._

_Tell her to stop prying,_

_Lest she find herself hexed._

Lacey read the poem, but instead of getting scared, she put her phone away without replying. She was truly sick and tired of this guy harrassing her, and she figured if she ignored him, maybe he would stop trying. She knew it was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

"You doin' okay?" Ana asked, gazing at Lacey. She had given up on Elliot. "You look zoned out."

"I'm okay," Lacey smiled, relaxing a bit. "Actually, I'm a lot better."

"Good," Ana smiled. "You wanna get a water from the machine? I'm thirsty."

"Sure," Lacey smiled, hopping up from her chair. "I have some change in my pocket."

As they walked up to the vending machine, someone came up to tap Ana on the shoulder.

"Are you Anastasia Rose Benson?" he asked. He was wearing a delivery man's outift with a Heather's Roses cap.

"Yeah," Ana replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"These just came for you," he announced, handing her a dozen assorted flowers.

"Gee... thanks?" Ana asked nervously.

"Sure thing," he nodded, and began to walk back down.

"Hmmm... no tag," Lacey announced. "I wonder who they're from."

"I think I know," Ana sighed. "If he's trying to throw me off, he's doing a pretty good job. I think my best bet is to just toss these."

"I'll do it," Lacey offered, and Ana handed her the bouquet.

Walking over to a trash can, she tossed the flowers in and began to walk away. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, a deafening boom, and Lacey and Ana found themselves being forced back into the machine by an unseen force. Ana slid to the floor, he hand closing around something vibrating. She gazed at it, her mind having trouble contemplating what was happening.

_That's for ignoring me. Do it again, and you're all dead._

**Notes: Ohhh! Cliffy! Lol ;) Please review and thanks! Next chapter will be up before bedtime!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Slow Motion

Lacey lay a few inches from Ana, her limbs splayed out in an uncomfortable-looking way. Ana sucked in a deep breath, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Smoke was clouding the room and making her eyes water, and she half-conciously noticed the trash can was on fire.

"Lacey," Ana whispered, shaking her arm lightly. "Lacey get up."

Lacey didn't move.

"Lacey!" Ana snapped. She tried to move, but her back was too sore. She settled for shaking Lacey's arm harder. "Lacey wake up!"

"Ana!" Elliot ran out of the room and looked around. "What's happened?"

"Bomb," Ana began to cry. "I... I can't get up. And Lacey..."

"Lacey!" Elliot cried in dismay.

He ran over and checked her pulse, and let out a relieved sigh.

"She's okay," he announced, "but we have to get her to the hospital."

Ana began to sob, and Captain Cragen came out to see the commotion.

"Ana!" he cried. "Oh my God... Elliot is Lacey okay?"

"She needs a hospital," Elliot announced. He moved over to Ana. "Ana what hurts?"

"M-my head," she replied, tears rolling down her soot-covered cheeks. "And m-my back."

"The ambulance is on its way!" an officer shouted from down the hall. "Bomb Squad too!"

"Good!" Cragen shouted. "Elliot, you stay with Ana and Lacey! I'm going to make sure the rest of the unit is okay!"

"Copy that!" Elliot replied. He turned back to Ana and took her bleeding hand into his rough, large one. "Ana, its okay, sweetie. They'll be here soon."

"Is Olivia okay?" Ana asked, pain brimming over in her voice.

"She's fine," Elliot replied. "She was on the other side of the squad room. She wasn't hurt."

"Was anyone else hurt?" she asked.

"Not that we know of," Elliot smiled. "Ana, shhh it's okay. We'll get you out of here soon."

Ana clutched Lacey's phone with her free hand. It must have come out of her pocket with the explosion, she decided. She thought she felt it vibrate, but by now her neck hurt so much she didn't dare move it.

"Elliot," she coughed.

"Don't talk," he replied. "The paramedics are here, Ana. They'll be up soon."

"Good," Ana replied.

Her eyes began to droop, she felt herself slipping into unconciousness. Elliot held her head upright, saying "Stay with me, Ana. Please."

"So tired," she told him. "So... tired..."

"Stay awake, honey!" he ordered, supporting her head with his strong hand. "Ana, please don't leave! We need you!"

"Thanks, El," she smiled, "but I'm not planning on leaving yet."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and drifted into the dark waters of unconciousness.

The forst thing Ana noticed when she woke up was the ugly yellow ceiling above her. She rolled over, wincing in pain. She was in the hospital, obviously, and her whole body was hurting like hell.

"Ow," she announced, rubbing her neck with her hand. "Well, at least I'm not totally crippled."

She tested her arms and legs; they both worked. She noticed stitches in her hand- ten to be exact. She also counted seven on her forehead, three on her left ankle, and six on her right thigh that had gotten cut by a piece of flying trash can. Suddenly, the hospital room door swung open, and Ana could not believe her eyes.

"Kris..." she breathed. "A-am I dreaming?"

"If you are," he smiled, closing the door behind him, "then we are both having the same, wonderful dream."

"I can't believe it's you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him as he came to her bedside. "I.. I thought you left me."

"I would never do that," he shook his head. "I just needed to clear my head. I have a house down on the Eastern Shore that I went to... it's really beautiful down there. I should take you there sometime."

"I would love that," she smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Kris, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rose," he smiled, using her middle name. It was his new nickname for her... she liked it. "Every minute I spent away from you I felt like part of me was dying inside."

"Can you stay?" Ana begged. "Please?"

"Rose, you know I'd love to," he told her, pain in his sparkling blue eyes, "but I can't. if I'm caught here..."

"I know," Ana sighed.

"I have to go now," he announced, cupping her chin with his hand so she was looking up into his eyes, "but I'll be back. I promise."

"I believe you," she smiled.

She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, above her stitches, and he parted, his gaze never leaving her as he walked out.

"I love you, Ana," he had whispered in her ear before he had parted.

"I love you too," she had told him.

His presense still lingered in her room, even after he had left. Ana leaned back against, her pillow, pain settling back in. Everything officially hurt now- especially her heart.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she stepped in.

Ana opened her eyes to stare back at her cousin.

"Yeah," she sighed. "How's Lacey?"

"She has a concussion from hitting her head on the vending machine, and she has a broken arm," Olivia winced. "But other than that, no real injuries. Just more cuts and bruises, like you." Olivia laughed. "Sound familiar?"

Ana thought back to a month earlier and laughed.

"When Harris cut us off and we crashed," Ana laughed. "Yeah, I remember that! God, I heard you gave that paramedic hell."

"Yeah," Olivia laughed. "Lacey had similar injuries to what you had, so I'm guessing she'll live."

"Good," Ana sighed. "Was anyone else in the 1-6 hurt?"

"A few officers got a few bruises and cuts," Olivia replied, "ut other htan that there were no real casualties. You and lacey got the worst of it."

"And we lived," Ana nodded with a smile, "so I guess that means the others will too."

"Yep," Olivia smiled. She looked over to Ana's bedside table. "Who are the roses from?"

Ana followed Liv's gaze over to the table, resting it on a bouquet of roses. She reached over and picked them up, reading the tag.

_Get better soon, my Rose_, it read. _May our love bloom as these do._

Ana smiled and took a long sniff of their fresh scent.

"A friend," she replied, not taking her gaze from the flowers. "A really... really good friend."

Also attached was a poem. Ana almost considered not reading it because of what had happened, but she decided she was being silly, since it was from Kris. So, she began to read.

_My beautiful rose,_

_How you make me wonder._

_Your eyes deep as the sea,_

_Your voice sweet thunder._

_Every minute I'm near you_

_Is another moment of bliss;_

_Is another beautiful moment_

_Where I want us to kiss._

_Maybe some day,_

_When we are old and grown,_

_We will look back on this and laugh;_

_Our love always shown._

_I will see you again, Rose,_

_For I cannot bear to stay away._

_And then, some day, I promise,_

_The day I come, will be the day I stay._

**Notes: Awww... cute Kris/Ana moment in there I just had to toss in. So just because I'll be in Orlando doesn't mean you shouldn't review and tell me your thoughts! By all means, please, do so!**

**Well, that's all three chapters, as promised! I typed like HELL yesterday, just FYI, just because I just love you guys so much. I'm spoiling you all rotten! Lol I expect kind reviews from this! ;)**

**Let's all pray for good tanning weather! I will see you soon! Thanks for reviewing! ;D **

**XOXO-SilvrBlade**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: HEY Y'ALL! WHAT'S SHAKIN? Lol I missed you guys! Orlando was crazy fun (and warm!) and I had a great time! But I had to come back some time.. to deliver a new chapter none the less! ;D Lol it's good to be back and I'm working hard to catch up on my writing. I'll get a hold of it again, never fear! Lol... enjoy! ;) **

Chapter 10: Revenge

Lacey was soon moved into Ana's room at her father's request, and officers were soon posted at the door.

"You can never be too careful," the cheif had explained. "I want her safe as much as you want Anastasia safe."

No one had complained, except maybe the girls. In the end, though, they were forced to comply. Soon they ended up just chatting the hours away. Not really about anything significant, just small talk. How school was going for the both of them, how things were working out with old flames, the usual girl chit-chat. That was, of course, until Lacey brought up the incedent at the precinct.

"Ana, I have to tell you," Lacey began, cradling her broken arm, "it was my fault that you got hurt. I..."

"It's not your fault, Lacey," Ana assured her friend.

"But it is!" Lacey insisted. "He sent me a poem telling me to warn you, but I ignored it! He tried to kill you, Ana! And it's all my fault!"

"Lacey," Ana told her, "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure?" Lacey asked.

"I'm sure," Ana smiled.

Lacey touched the soft, burned skin on her arm, and wondered what would have happened if she had let Ana throw the flowers in the trash can. Would Ana still be alive? Lacey doubted it, but none the less she felt that she had ultimately caused her friend to be hurt. She had after all ignored the poem! Lacey had finally told the squad about the poems she had been recieving. No doubt they would be cross that Lacey had put Ana in danger.

As Elliot and Olivia walked into the room, Lacey braced herself for the chewing out of a lifetime. But surprisingly, it never came.

"Hey Lacey," Elliot smiled. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Hi Elliot," Lacey replied, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked, a concerned look coming over her face. She walked over and sat by Lacey's legs on the bed. "You look like you were expecting us to yell at you."

"I was," Lacey confessed, not taking her gaze from her hands.

"Now why would we do that?" Elliot asked, standing by Ana.

Lacey shrugged. "Because I thought that you were mad at me for putting Ana in danger like that."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Lacey... I... I don't know what to say. We love you just as much as we love Ana."

"But you guys are like a big huge family!" Lacey cried. "Ana has you to look up to and to look after her! My dad is too busy to care! I don't have anybody!"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. They just weren't coming to him.

"Lacey," Olivia breathed, pulling her into a tight hug, "you're part of our family too. You may not feel like it, but we are your family. And family looks out for each other- we'll look out for you too."

Lacey sniffed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Do you guys really want me to be your family too?"

"I don't see why not," Elliot smiled. "We're always looking for new players for our football game."

"I don't play football," Lacey told them, pulling away from Olivia's hug.

"Neither do I," Olivia laughed, "but you'll get the hang of it. We'll help you."

"Thanks!" Lacey beamed. She trained her gaze on Ana, who was smiling warmly. "That okay with you, Ana?"

"Okay?" Ana laughed. "It's perfect! There's room for everyone, Lacey. We'd be happy to have you as part of our family."

Lacey beamed again, her stormy eyes shining.

"Thanks!" she grinned.

Elliot came over and kissed her forehead, telling her to rest. Olivia did the same, and then they went over to Ana and repeated the motion. Once the goodbyes were done, Olivia and Elliot walked out, leaving the two teenagers alone to chat again.

"You're really lucky, Ana," Lacey smiled, laying down and closing her eyes. "I wish I could stay woth you and Olivia forever."

"You're welcome to come over any time you like," Ana smiled, leaning back against the pillow and looking at Lacey. "We love you like a sister, Lace. You're part of our family now."

Lacey just smiled, and her breathing soon evened out; she was sound asleep. Ana smiled to herself and closed her own eyes, willing sleep to come to her. Soon enough, though, it came.

When Ana awoke, she knew something was amiss. She remained stone still with her eyes closed, listening. She could hear faint, muffled noises.

"Stop struggling," someone ordered. "It'll be over soon."

Ana's eyes shot open at the voice. She knew that voice. That was the stalker's voice. She turned her head to see him standing by Lacey's bed in the dark, holding a strong hand over her mouth. Lacey's eyes were wide with fear, as if she couldn't believe he had gotten in. Ana felt her fear; she as feeling it as well. And she knew it was just a matter of time before he got doen with Lacey and moved over to Ana.

"I've had you once," he grinned at Lacey, "I'll have you twice. I'll have you three times, while police scurry like mice. And when they finally find, that its my hands that are red, I will be gone, and you will be dead."

Lacey let out a muffled squeal of fear, and the man standing over her laughed evily. She shook her head wildly and began to squeal loudly, no doubt pleading for her life.

"Shhhh..." he whispered, getting up close to her face. "It'll all be over soon."

He started to climb onto the bed with Lacey, and Ana could take no more. Silently, when his back was turned, she climbed out of bed, grabbed the vase of flowers someone had left, and knocked the intruder over the head with it. But instead of being knocked out like Ana had intended, he let out a yelp, let go of Lacey, and turned to face her.

What scared Ana most were his eyes; one a dark shade of emerald, the other a deep, deep black. They stared at her, glittering furiously. She couldn't even look at his face- all she saw were his eyes.

"You," he growled menacingly. "I should have known it would be you."

"You were supposed to fall down now," Ana blurted.

"Well ain't life a bitch, huh Ana?" the man sneered. "You're gonna pay for that, even worse than that bitch Detective Benson."

"How do you know Olivia?" Ana demanded, clutching the broken flower vase in her hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "What did you do to her?"

"She got in my way," he replied, a sly grin creeping up his lips. "I'm sure you'd love to hear about it. But unfortunately, I don't think she'll be available to tell you about it later."

"Why not?" Ana demanded.

But she already knew the answer. He laughed again, and Ana raised the vase to strike again, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, making her drop the vase. He cackled and leaned in to her face, taking a long drag of her hair. Thinking quickly, she rammed the back of her head into his nose, making him cry out anf fly backward. Her head was hurting like crazy, but she still managed to wrench herself out of his grip.

"You bitch!" he yelled, gripping his bleeding nose. "You broke my nose!"

A drop of blood fell to the tile floor, and Ana let out a silent sigh of relief at the spatter. DNA. They finally had DNA. Suddenly, he ran up and grabbed her waist, catching her off guard, and forcing her up against the wall where she found herself pinned. He was glaring at her dangerously, and she was sure she knew what was coming next.

**Notes: Ta-da! To make up for my absence. ;) Lol don't forget to please reviewww! Thanks a ton! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fighting Back

As Ana was lifted off the ground and forced into the wall by her waist, the gears in her head were turning like crazy, trying to find a way out of of her dilema. Her head hit the wall behind her, jostling her and making her vision momentarily fuzzy. However, that didn't stop her from lashing around wildly, trying with all her might to get away.

"Stop struggling!" the man ordered, trying hard to maintain his grip on her.

Ana didn't reply, only fought harder. She clawed and flailed and kicked, landing ineffective punches left and right to his face, chest, and groin area. Giving up on trying to keep her against, the wall, the man tightened his grip around her waist and tossed her back against the far wall, where she collided with a bang.

Ana's back collided with the wall, the back of her head clashing with the tile brick. She grunted in pain and slid to the ground, her head and body pounding with the pain. Her attacked stalked over, picked her up again, and slammed her back down on the floor until she went limp in his arms.

As Ana lay on the cold floor, she felt the breath leave her body and she gasped for air. The man who had attacked her stood over her, sneering at her trembling body. She tried feebly to move, but it was too much pain, and she slumped back down. Her attacker let out a deep breath- she had fought harder than he had thought she would. It was a strange feeling.

As he watched her struggle to get up, he found himself staring at her. The fight had been surprisingly.. fun. It had been enticing. He sighed to himself, and smiled as a familiar feeling creeped up through his bones. He kneeled down over her and dropped to his knees straddling her body. She reached up and weakly tried to push him away, but her took her hands and led them down to his jeans.

"No," she pleaded, trying to pull her hand away.

"Yes," he smiled, leaning in close to her face.

Ana tried to pull away, but found she had no strength. Suddenly, as he began to reach toward her, the door swung open with a bang and light flooded in.

"Freeze!" someone shouted, but the man straddling Ana did just the opposite.

He leapt up and rammed into the window, forcing himself out and shattering it. Shots were fired, but none made contact with the man as his feet hit the ground and hae began to run. Ana tried to look around, but her vision was going fuzzy.

"Elliot?" she breathed.

"No," the man replied, "I'm Officer James. We got a 911 call from someone in hospital who heard a ruckus. Are you okay?"

"No," she replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

She tried to sit up, but he held her back down. At this touch, she began to scream.

"It's okay!" Officer James assured her, backing off. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Ana continued to scream, her head filled with painful memories and clouded by PTSD. Some other officers ran in, and Ana found herself being wrapped up into a familiar pair of arms.

"Olivia?" Ana asked faintly, recognizing the smell of her lilac perfume. "Am.. am I dead?"

"No, sweatheart, you're not dead," Olivia told her, pulling her toward her. "You're safe now."

"He said he hurt you," Ana told her with a sniffle. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm very much alive," Olivia smiled. "And so are you."

"He tried to hurt Lacey," Ana began to sob. "I had to do something."

"Lacey is okay, thanks to you," Olivia told her. "She ran to get help. She's the one who called us. She'll be okay."

"Good," Ana sighed, closing her eyes. "Good."

And at those final words, Ana began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

When Ana woke up again, she was in the hospital again, only this time she was in a different room. She looked around, wondering what she was doing here. Then, like a tidal wave, memories began to float back. She fell back against the pillow, wincing when her back hit it. There was no doubt in her mind that she had probably broken her shoulder blade, and had probably bruised some ribs. At least she hadn't been raped. That was a positive... right?

"Hey," came Lacey's voice from her bedside. And turned to see her sitting in one of those plastic visiting chairs. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," was Ana's reply, rubbing her sore ribs. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lacey smiled. "You saved me."

"Good," Ana replied, wincing as she sat up. "God, that hurts."

"You sure you're okay?" Lacey asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, Lacey," Ana assured her. "It's you I'm worried about. Did he get to rape you before I woke up?"

"No," Lacey replied, shaking her head. "You woke up just in time."

"Good," Ana repeated, gazing around the room. It was decorated with vases of flowers and get-well cards. "Those for me?"

"Yeah," Lacey chuckled, following her gaze. "When they heard you got hurt they all rushed over with gift baskets and flowers."

"Wow," Ana smiled. She looked at Lacey, who was staring at the wall and rubbing her wrist gently. It was then Ana noticed a touch of red on her sleeve. "Lacey... what happened to your arm?"

Lacey flinched but didn't look away from the wall. "Nothing."

"Give it here," Ana ordered, holding out her hand. Lacey hesitated, but held her wrist out to Ana. Ana pulled back the sleeve and gasped. Along the soft skin of Lacey;s wrist was a thin, red line. Made by a blade. "Lacey, why?"

"You don't understand," Lacey snappe,d snatching her wrist away and holding it protectively to her chest. "I had to."

"What, did some hold a gun to your head and make you cut yourself?" Ana demanded. "Lacey I know you better than that!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lacey cried, jumping up from her chair. "You never will! You don't know what it's like, Ana! You'll never know unless it happens to you!"

And with those final words, Lacey stomped out of the room, leaving Ana feeling hurt and dumbfounded. Her gaze fell to the floor, where she noticed a crumpled piece of paper. She reached down and grabbed it, unfolding it as she sat up. Then, she began to read Lacey's familiar loopy scrawl.

_Like waters falls_

_My tears do streak._

_They gently wash_

_My tender cheeks. _

_On darkness I choke;_

_The dark shadows whisper;_

_"You will soon be with us, Sister."_

_I want to cry out_

_But I have no choice._

_The darkness has drained me_

_Even of my voice._

_I do fight it off_

_But it leaves me so drained_

_That there is nothing left_

_To drive away my pain. _

_I'm on my own now,_

_Blind and deaf._

_My way, I cannot see._

_I am falling to my death._

_My body is empty,_

_I am now just a shell,_

_Empty and hollow,_

_No energy to even yell._

_My spirit stretched flat,_

_My soul left broken._

_They took it for payment_

_Like a Chuck-E-Cheese token._

_So now here I sit,_

_Breathing my last breath._

_I say goodbye to my world,_

_And I welcome_

_DEATH._

**Notes: Anybody know what's wrong with our girl Lacey? Take your best guess.. lol easy question. So I'm still tryin' to get caught up on my story, but I'm gettin' the hang of it, never fear. :) Lol and please don't forget to reviewww! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Searching for Trouble

Ana stared disbelievingly at the piece of paper in her hand. Her mind was on overdrive, and she was finding it hard to breathe. Leaping out of the bed, she ran out after Lacey.

"Lacey!" she screamed. "Lacey, please wait!" She looked around wildly for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found. "LACEY!"

"What?" Lacey demanded from a chair in the waiting room. She was holding a magazine, looking annoyed. "You don't have to yell."

Ana ran over and embraced her friend, who looked surprised at the move.

"I'm sorry," Ana told her, still hugging her. "I'll try to understand better. Just please, try not not hurt yourself anymore."

"No promises," Lacey replied as Ana let go.

Ana sighed and took her friend's hand.

"Come on," she smiled, "let's go see if Liv will take us to see Doctor Huang."

Lacey pulled her hand away. "What for?"

"To get some help," Ana replied, staring at her blankly. "Lacey, if you're hurting yourself you need to talk to someone."

"No!" Lacey cried. "Ana, we can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Ana demanded. "Lacey we can't just act like it's nothing! We need to let people know!"

"Maybe you can't act like it's nothing," Lacey snapped, "but that's your problem. Ana, I swear to God, if you tell ANYONE I. Will. Kill. Myself. You hear me, Ana?"

Ana stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Lacey you wouldn't," Ana breathed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Lacey spat.

Ana remained silent. From the look she was getting from Lacey, she knew her friend was far from kidding.

"Fine," Ana huffed. "We'll keep this to ourselves. Just please keep me in the loop, okay? Please?"

"Fine," Lacey replied, relieved that Ana had given in so quickly.

She folded her arms over her chest. Her expression immediately softened, and she rubbed her arms. It occured to Ana that her friend looked like she was in a lot of pain at the moment. Ana walked over and threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm here for you, Lacey," Ana told her as Lacey began to cry silently. "You don't have to hurt yourself for release."

"I'm sorry," Lacey sniffed. "I'll try to stop. I really will."

"Good," Ana smiled. "Now let's go back before someone-"

"ANASTASIA ROSE BENSON!" Olivia screamed. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM LIKE THAT?" Ana spun around to see a furious Olivia stalking toward them. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN I SAW YOU WERE GONE!"

"Sorry Liv, I had to use the bathroom," Ana shrugged while Lacey quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm fine now though. Geez, chill out."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "Just please warn me when you go somewhere? I need to know these things."

"I promise," Ana smiled.

"Good," Olivia smiled back. "And since you seem so much better, I'm having Elliot take us back to the apartment. Cragen gave us the day off."

"Whoo!" Lacey cried triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air. Any sign of her past weakness was gone. "Let's go home!"

Ana was dumbfounded by Lacey's sudden change in energy, but didn't dare say anything in front of Olivia. Soon they found themselves piling into Elliot's car, Olivia riding shotgun, Lacey and Ana in the back.

"Radio please!" Ana grinned.

Olivia smiled and turned it on, a familiar song coming on the speakers.

_"Ma momma told me when I was young, _

_We were all born superstars._

_She rolled ma hair and put ma lipstick on-"_

"I love this song!" Lacey exclaimed, and Olivia turned it up. Elliot just sighed and rolled his eyes as they all started singing at the top of their lungs.

_"There's nothin wrong with lovin' who you are, she said,_

_'Cause He made you perfect babe!_

_So hold your head up girl, and you'll go far._

_Listen to me when I say:_

_I'm beautiful in ma way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!_

_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. _

_BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!_

_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this was._

_BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!"_

Elliot looked over and laughed when he realized Olivia was singing along with them at the top of her lungs. These girls was really made her open up, he realized, and she was so much happier now with the thirteen year olds living in her appartment. She had even confessed to him that she was planning on getting a new and bigger apartment to house Ana and any others that come through.

"That's great, Liv," he had told her. "I can't wait to see it."

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen _

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent _

_You're lebanese, you're orient _

_Whether life's disabilities _

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased _

_Rejoice and love yourself today _

_'Cause baby, you were born this way!"_

Elliot watched how confidently Ana, Lacey, and Olivia sang the lyrics. He liked this song.

"No matter gay, straight or bi,

_lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive!_

_No matter black, white, or beige,_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave!"_

As the girls began to sing the chorus, Elliot found himself pondering the lyrics. They were so true, but could this song really make people think that way? Perhaps. If this Lady Gaga person was as famous and influential as he heard, then perhaps she could really change people's way of thinking with songs like these.

Suddenly, someone reached out from an ally by their car and tossed a tarp out, blinding Elliot and darkening the winsheild. Elliot swore loudly and stomped on the brakes, when a deafening shattering sound sounded from the backseat. They had been hit.

**Notes: So sorry for the delay in getting this out, but I had to help couch my little eight-year old brother's soccer practice right after school, and then I had MY soccer practice for an hour and a half. Lots o' little eight-year-old boys runnin' around a muddy feild screamin' for an hour... So yeah it's been a busy day. **

**Anyway, muchas gracias to Card13 who was the ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED yesterday. I must say, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but are you guys just getting bored of this story? Was the chapter not as good as you thought it would be? I need to know these things! So I'm basically saying if I don't hear feedback I'm going to start doubting the story... and might end up not posting at all. :P**

**Main point: If you're bored of it, let me know. If you want me to continue? Let me know. Either way, let me know. I KNOW I have more readers out there who I'm just not hearing from, and I'd really like to hear from you. ) Gracias you guys! Heart you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Taking a Break

"GOD DAMN IT!" Elliot shouted, slamming his forehead down on the wheel. "I just replaced that window too!"

"Yeah, glad you're okay too," Ana sniffed, skaing stray pieces of glass out of her hair.

"Shut up, Ana," Elliot snapped.

"Relax!" Olivia ordered, glaring at Elliot. "No one was hurt. We're fine."

"Are you guys okay in there?" a man asked from Elliot's window. Elliot rolled the window down for him. "I didn't hit you that hard, I hope. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No!" Elliot snapped. "No more hospitals!"

The man looked confused, and Olivia sighed.

"We're fine, thank you," she smiled. "I'll get the tarp."

Horns honked behind them as Olivia jumped out to remove the tarp.

"Shut up!" Elliot shouted out his window at the drivers.

"Elliot," Olivia warned, pulling the tarp out and putting it on the sidewalk. "Relax. Please." She looked at the rear of the car, inspecting the damage. "It's just a dent, El. It'll be fine. Just let me get back in an you an drive us back to the apartment."

"Get in," Elliot sighed, and Olivia hopped back in.

"You guys okay?" Olivia asked the teenagers in the back.

"We're fine, Liv," Lacey told her sharply. "But I'm with Elliot- this guy is pissing me off."

"Me too," Ana agreed. "Why are we not out finding this bastard?"

"We're trying, Ana, but it's hard," Liv replied as Elliot began to move the car again. "He's sneaky."

"You're giving him too much credit," Lacey sniffed, leaning back against her seat. "Ana and I could probably find him tonight."

Olivia was at loss for words. She had never heard this from sweet Lacey. She wondered what was wrong. She spent the rest of the card ride pondering it.

"We're here," Elliot announced suddenly, releasing Olivia from her thoughts. "Do you guys want help going up?"

"No thanks, El," Olivia replied. "I think we have it. But thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Elliot replied. Olivia and Ana and Lacey got out of the car, when an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey, Ana, Lacey, how would you like to go on vacation to the beach for a while?"

Olivia spun around in surprise, and Ana thought on it a moment.

"That would be nice," Ana replied. "It would get us away from New York for a while."

"Which is always a good thing," Lacey nodded. "When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Elliot replied. "I'm taking Lizzie, Kathleen, Dickie, and Eli down to South Carolina for Spring Break. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Sure!" Ana replied, eyes gleaming. She turned around to Olivia. "Liv can we go?"

"I don't see why not," Olivia sighed, placing her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Yes!" Lacey grinned. "Let's go get packed!"

On their way up, Lacey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and glared at it.

_Going somewhere?_

_GO FUCK YOURSELF!_ Lacey replied, typing angrily. _I'm tired of your shit. Go find someone else to pick on._

There was no reply, and Lacey felt better. Much better, actually. A lot better than she had felt in a long time. As she packed her bag, she couldn't help but feel her spirits lift. Maybe her problems were finally over! Maybe what was making her so low would finally go away!

She smiled at the thought. Yes, maybe now it was gone. Maybe.

Ana lay in the sand in Hilton Head, South Carolina, the hot sun beatific down on her skin. She looked over through her sunglasses to see Lacey laying next to her, trying to get as much sun as she could on her pale skin.

"Is it working?" Lacey asked, smirking.

"Looks like it," Ana shrugged. She looked back up at the sky, eyeing the puffy clouds. "Wow, it is so pretty today."

"I know," Lacey smiled back. "Look at that sky!"

"I know. It's so- AHHH Dickie you son of a bitch!" Ana cried, leaping up as cold ocean water was poured all over her skin. She glared at the Stabler boy, who was holding a bucket and grinning wildly. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Lacey watched chuckled in amusment as Ana ran after the oldest Stabler boy, tackled him, and dragged him into the freezing water, where she dunked her repetitevly. he then reared up and splashed her, causing her to squeal in terror.

"You're going down, Stabler!" she shouted, splashing the already soaked Dickie herself.

Lizzie laughed and ran down to join them, Maureen going to help Dickie. But when Elliot ran down into the water, the children gazed at each other, nodded, and began to gong up on Elliot.

"Hey!" Elliot coughed, popping up after being dunked under a wave. "No fair!"

"Get used to it," Lizzie cackled, dragging him back under.

Lacey laughed as Elliot was once again dragged under the water, now at the mercy of the children. But then, suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, and Lacey gasped.

"Cool it, Lacey!" Kathleen Stabler laughed, sitting down in the sand next to her. "You look like you were expecting me to hit you."

"You scared me," Lacey replied, blushing slightly. She hoped Kathleen wouldn't noticed because of her already sunburned pink cheeks.

"Sorry," Kathleen smiled. She looked out at the ocean, waved calmly lapping at the shore. "So, how long have you known Ana?"

"A while," Lacey shrugged. "We've been in a lot of the same classes over the years, we just never really talked to eachother until now."

"Hmhm," Kathleen nodded. "Yeah, we met Ana when she came to Olivia after her parents were killed." Kathleen smiled. "We've been friends ever since."

"Good," Lacey smiled, following Kathleen's gaze and giggling as Elliot tossed Dickie over his shoulder and slammed him down into the water like a pro wrestler.

"Get 'em, Dick!" Kathleen cheered, cupping her hands over her mouth and cheering.

"Whoo!" Dickie cried, pushing his father's head under the water.

But suddenly, he didn't come up.

"Dad?" Dickie asked, snatching away his hand from his father's head. He still didn't come up. "Dad!"

"YAH!" Elliot cried, suddenly leaping up and pushing Dickie under with him. "You don't know all the tricks, boy!"

Kathleen and Lacey giggled, watching as they all finally gave up and just began to simply ride the waves. Out in the distance, the sun sinking lower in the sky, and the clouds were turning cotten-candy pink and bright neon orange.

_I wish I wouldn't have to go back to New York,_ Lacey sighed to herself. _I could stay here forever._

Slowly, Lacey took out her notebook and began tot write.

_And as the sun sets_

_On the open sea,_

_I wonder what _

_It would be like to be_

_Away from land_

_For even just a while,_

_To awake every morning_

_Just to see the sun smile._

**Notes: Hey guys, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Especially those of you who I'm just now hearing from. ;) There's a lot going on with me right now, and let's just say I really really appreciate your guys' support. :) I**

**That being said, I tried to shake up the story a little bit with a trip to the beach with the Stablers. I realize, and even a couple of you pointed out, that there have been a lot of hospital scenes and accidents, so I just wanted to pull away from that for a little while with a semi-peaceful end to the chapter. I hope you liked it. :)**

**Thanks so much and please don't forget to review! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Singing of Bliss

The next day, the kids went back down to the beach, only this time it was raining. Kathy had called earlier that morning and had said that she couldn't bring down Eli because he was sick. Elliot brushed it off with a smile and said it was fine, and warned his ex-wife that Maureen had tagged along after all in case she had tried to call her. Kathy smiled on the other end; she was glad that the children were finally getting to see their busy father.

"Rain?" Lizzie complained, hopping out onto the sand.

"Lighten up," Dickie scoffed, sticking his tongue out to catch raindrops. "This'll be fun! We can golf in the rain later too!"

"Cool!" Ana grinned. Her dad had taught her how to golf when she was ten. "It'll be more fun in the rain!"

The house they had been staying at fortunately was large and sat right on the edge of the golf course, directly next to hole eight. Running through the course was a little river, and the kids had made plans to ride their canoes down it to watch the other golfers later that week. Elliot had inherited the house from a great aunt, and had never really used it until now.

"Well, no tanning for me today," Lacey sighed, taking off her sunglasses and staring at the sky. "No sun."

"It's supposed to get better soon," Elliot promised, putting up the umbrella. "At least the beach isn't busy today."

"True," Lacey shrugged.

"Let's go in the water!" Lizzie cried, dragging Maureen and Lacey into the water with her.

Lacey smiled and followed her friend, wading into the water with her until she was waist deep. The water was warm today, and it felt nice on her skin. Lacey took in a deep breath and drove under the water, her strong arms and legs propelling her under the dark surface. It had been so log since she had swam; she had done swimming as a sport for so long, but she had gotten sick of it and had quit. Now it felt nice to have that feeling again.

Suddenly, she was grabbed around her waist and she screamed under the water, popping up and coughing. She turned around to see Elliot erupting into histaric laughter behind her not. He reached out and began to tickle her, and she swatted away at his hands, trying not to smile.

"Not nice!" she cried, finally letting herself laugh at Elliot. She dove back under the water and swam farther away, popping back up a few yards away.

"Not too far!" Elliot called.

"Yeah yeah," Lacey laughed.

Ana swam out to her and lay on her back in the waves. By now they had barely noticed it was raining. Lacey walked around in the water, making waves with her hands. Suddenly, she felt something hard and round under her feet. Diving down, she came back up and examined the object it her hand.

"Lacey!" Kathleen grinned, swimming over and taking it from her hand. "You found a sand dollar!"

"Cool!" Lacey cried, taking it back and examining it. She placed the rough edge on her hand, which tickled. "I didn't know they were alive!"

"Me either," Kathleen grinned. She suddenly stopped, dove under, and came back up with her own. "I found one!"

The next few hours turned into a contest to see who could find the most sand dollars. Dickie won with seventeen, but Kathleen whispered to Ana her suspicion that he had just picked up the same one every time. Ana agreed with a snicker.

Once it began to get dark, Dickie began to complain that they hadn't gotten to golf in the rain- they had spent too much time in the ocean.

"It'll rain tomorrow too," Elliot reassured him with a grin as he packed up the car and the sandy children jumped in. "You can go then. And then, if you want, I rented some bikes and you guys can go for a ride."

"Awesome!" Ana cried, fist pumping the air. "Now let's go back to the house; I'm pooped!"

The rest of the drive home was spent contemplating their next adventure. When they finally got home, though, it was much less peaceful. They were fighting over who got to shower in which bathrooms first. Lacey ended up going last, though she didn't complain. At least she could take as long as she wanted.

As the warm water beat down on the soft skin of her back and cascaded down her shoulders, she found herself sighing. How she wanted it to stay like this forever! How she wanted to be a Stabler! When she was done, she dried herself off and pulled on soccer shorts and a light t-shirt. But when she went into the large living room, the kids were nowhere to be found.

"They went out back to the course," Elliot explained from the kitchen. "It's dark though, so be careful." he grinned and looked up from the ribs he was spreading barbecue sauce on. "They said they've never seen so many stars."

"Thanks," Lacey grinned, getting on her flip-flops and eagerly heading out down the steps from the back porch to the grass below.

"Hey!" Ana called, waving from the bridge over the water. "Over here!"

Lacey jogged around a sank bunker and up to the wooden bridge where Ana was sitting with Kathleen and Lizzie. Dickie was down on the other side by the water with a basket on a string, showing Maureen how to toss it and explaining to her that if she tossed it in the right spot, she might find some golf balls. Then he told her she could sell them on E-bay for a good price, and she snorted and shoved him playfully.

"Whatever," she teased. "Now gimme the basket."

Lacey sat down on the bridge next to Ana, and the three girls lay back on the bridge, gazing up at the sky. And there they lay until early morning, chatting the night away and gazing at the twinkling stars in the ink black night. Staring into bliss.

**Note: Kind of a filler chapter while I figure out what's going on. The next one will probably be a filler chapter too, depending on the time I have and how the day goes. But at least Lacey's getting some lovin' with the Stablers! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: I'm afraid I misspoke last chapter: by "figure out what's going" I meant "figure out how I'm going to continue without going too fast or adding too much drama". I apologize if anyone was confused. :) Alright, this one's not a filler, and I hope you guysl ike it. I hope I'm not dissapointing you guys at all; I'm trying really hard to make it so you guys like it. :P Alrighty then, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: And the Storm Rears Its Ugly Head Once More

Ana and Lacey woke up that morning full of energy. At first they thought it was just them, but it turned out everyone was just buzzing with energy. After a quick breakfast and a run around the neighborhood, Ana and Lacey returned just in time to be rewarded with a golf club and a golf ball.

"Here!" Dickie grinned, handing Lacey and Ana golf clubs. No one's out there yet! We can go out before everyone else!"

"But I don't play golf," Lacey protested as Lizzie began to pull her toward the back door.

"Neither do I!" Lizzie giggled. "But Dickie's gonna show us!"

Lacey shrugged and allowed Lizzie to lead her to wher Dickie was setting up a golf ball across the bridge. Ana followed close behind, hurrying to keep up. Soon they were approaching Dickie, who was getting into his stance.

"Fore!" he shouted, his voice ringing throughout the course.

Then, with a bang, the ball was sailing through the air, over the sparkling river, and landing on the green a few hundred yards away.

"Wow," Ana whistled, putting her hands on her hips. "Nice shot."

"Thanks!" Dickie grinned. He beamed at the praise. "You wanna try?"

"Sure," Ana smiled, catching a ball Dickie tossed to her. She set it down and eyed it, making sure it was in position. Then, she shouted "Fore!" and the ball sailed over their heads to the green on the other side of the bridge, landing a few feet closer to the hole than Dickie's.

Dickie whistled loudly, gazing at Ana in disbelief.

"Nice shot!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad taught me," Ana replied, smiling broadly. "He used to golf with his friends and he wanted to teach me how so... so maybe one day I could go with him."

The thought of her father hurt her, but Ana quickly brushed it off and smiled again. She wouldn't let it ruin her day.

"Hey Lacey, you wanna try?" Dickie asked.

"Um, no, not really," Lacey admitted. "But I'll watch you guys."

"Okay, maybe later," Dickie smiled. He looked up at the clear sky. "Dad lied. It's not going to rain today."

"He didn't lie," Lizzie defended her father. "He said it was _supposed_ to rain today. He didn't promise it was going to."

"Whatever," Dickie shrugged. "So do you wanna learn how to use that golf club or not?"

Lizzie nodded, and walked over to Dickie, who took th eclub ffrom her and began to show her how to hold it. Meanwhile, Ana walked over to Lacey, who was picking a spot underneath a nearby tree to watch the brother and sister golf together. Ana sat down and leaned with her against the tree, smiling.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Lacey replied, smiling to herself.

"You sure?" Ana asked, wanting to make sure.

"I'm sure," Lacey assured her friend truthfully. "Actually, I feel a lot better than I have in a long time."

"Really?" Ana smiled. "Lacey that's great! Do you think it was just, I don't know... hormones?"

"It might have been," Lacey admitted, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that sweapt through the clearing. "But I don't care anymore. And that guy who attacked me hasn't sent me any messages; I haven't heard from him in days." Lacey looked over and smiled at her friend. "I think it's over, Ana. I think he's done."

"I hope so, for both our sakes," Ana replied.

Suddenly, Dickie and Lizzie came jogging over, smiling happily.

"We're going biking with Kathleen," Lizzie smiled. "You wanna go?"

"Sure," Lacey smiled, getting up and brushing herself off. "You coming, Ana?"

"Yup," Ana smiled.

They all jogged back to the house and walked inside, putting their golf clubs in the closet.

"Are you guys going biking?" Elliot asked from his spot at the table by the window.

"Yep!" Kathleen smiled, closing the closet door. "We'll be back soon."

"Make sure you have your cell phones!" he called after them. "Call me if you guys need anything!"

"Sure, Dad," Dickie replied, showing his dad his phone as he ushered them all downstairs. "We will."

"Alright," Elliot smiled. "Have fun!"

He watched them close the door behind them, and smiled. They were getting along so greatly. Maybe next time he could take Olivia and Kathy with them, with Eli. Yeah, that was a good idea! He was still pondering it when his phone buzzed on the table.

"Hey Liv," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Elliot, where are the kids?" Elliot was surprised at the panic and fear in her voice. "Come on Elliot, where are they?"

"They just left," Elliot replied, flustered. "They're going biking. Liv you should see theml they get along so-"

"Get them back, Elliot!" Olivia shouted over the phone. "I'm serious, El, they're in danger!"

"Whoa, wait up, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up in surprise.

"Elliot, we found out who's been after Lacey, but he's come there!" Olivia replied desperately. "He's in Hilton Head! Get them safe now!"

"I will," Elliot promised, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. "Don't worry, Liv, I will."

**Notes:*Cue bad soap opera music*Will Elliot get there in time? Will he find the kids before the perp gets there first? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! ;D Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Race Against Time

Elliot raced down the stairs out through the garage to the driveway just as the children were rounding a corner father down, deeper into the neighborhood. By now Elliot knew they could be anywhere, and he needed desperately to get ahold of one of them. Elliot hopped into his car while dialing Dickie's cell number, but it went straight to voicemail. Damn it! He had left his cell off! He tried Kathleen and Lizzie's numbers too, but they also didn't work. Lizzie's was on, but he expected she was still pedaling so she didn't want to answer it lest she crash. What a time for his daughter to be responsible, he scoffed to himself as he out the keys into the ignition and revved the engine.

Truth be told, Lizzie Stabler wasn't sure whether she had felt the vibration in her back pocket, as her phone buzzed. So when she felt it buzz, she was silently debating to herself whether or not to make sure it wasn't her father, but at that point they were cruising down a pretty steep hill, so she had to wait a few minutes before she reached the bottom of the hill and could check.

"Hey Dickie!" Lizzie shouted as they glided, pulling out her her phone as they slowed down.

"What's up?" Dickie replied, matching his sister's speed so that they wouldn't crash if they got distracted.

"Did Dad try to call you?" she asked, pulling up to him and checking her missed calls as they slowly pedalled.

"Uh... I don't know," Dickie replied hesitantly. "My phone's off."

"Okay, because I think he tried to call me." Lizzie frowned at the phone's screen. "I was right. He did try to call me. A few times, actually. I wonder what for."

"It must have been something really important if he called you so many times," Dickie replied, a worried look on his face. "I wonder if- LIZZIE LOOK OUT!"

Lizzie and Dickie were able to swerve out of the way just in time to not get hit by a black van that sped down the road. Ana and Lacey stopped short only a few feet away, as they had been quite a ways away from Lizzie and Dickie, and tires squealed as the van stopped in front of them. The doors swung open, and Ana shouted out a warning as they apporached.

"Lacey, go!" she ordered, shoving her friend onto her bike so she could get away.

But as Lacey began to get back on her bike, Elliot's car pulled up behind them and squealed to a stop. Elliot and the man in the van pulled out guns at the same time, shouting at each other to each drop their guns. Ana looked from the driver to Elliot to Lacey, who had dropped her bike and was backing up to face Ana. Suddenly, the man with the gun reached out and grabbed Lacey, holding the gun to her head.

"Drop your gun, Stabler, or she dies!" the man shouted, a wild look in his different-colored eyes.

"Drop yours, Gibson!" Elliot yelled back, calling the perp by his last name.

He stared at the armed man in front of him, with the one black eye and the one green eye. He didn't need Olivia to tell him this perp's name when they got back. He knew this man from long before he had joined SVU.

"In your dreams," Gibson scoffed, Lacey crying out as he pressed the gun harder to her head.

"Dad!" Kathleed shouted, biking up next to her father. "What's wrong?"

"Get behind the car!" Elliot shouted, and Kathleen dropped behind it just as Gibson took a shot at her. "Don't get up!"

"Drop your gun, Detective, or you're all dead!" Gibson shouted, pointing the small hand gun back at the trembling Lacey.

Ana in the meantime had crawled over to the side of the van, crouching and trying to figure out how and if she could take out Lacey's captor. She could take out his knees, but there was still a chance he would see her coming and could kill Lacey before Ana could ge the cahnce to take him out. She had to explore other options. Elliot could nearly see the gears turning in Ana's head as he watched her, and he wanted desperately to call out to her to stay away. He could handle it. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"This is your last chance, Stabler," Gibson growled. "Drop it now!"

Elliot hesitated, and Gibson slapped Lacey across the face with his pistol butt. Lacey cried out and dropped to her knees, clutching her cheek.

"Okay!" Elliot shouted, unloading the gun in defeat and dropping its contents to the ground. He then dropped the pistol and kicked it behind him. "There, see? I'm unarmed. Now what do you want?"

"I'm taking this one with me," Gibson snapped, nudging Lacey with the gun, who cried out in fear as he dragged her to her feet. "She's my ticket out of here, and my final victim. She's mine!"

"Let her go, Gibson, and we can all get out of here alive," Elliot assured him, trying with all his might to calm him down. "Please, just let her go."

"No!" Gibson shouted. He began to back up toward the van, making Lacey trip over his feet. "She's coming with me!"

"Gibson, don't!" Elliot shouted, approaching slowly.

"Get back!" Gibson shouted and pointed the gun at Elliot.

"Gibson don't!" Elliot cried, but he was cut off by the deafening sound of a gunshot.

**Notes: Bum... Bum... BUMMMM! Who gets shot? By who? And who is 'Gibson'? How does Elliot know him? Questions questions questions... ;)**

**Please don't forget to review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Attempting To Heal

Elliot braced himself for the impact of the bullet from Gibson's gun. He prepared himself even as the shot rang out. But surprisingly, it never came. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Kathleen crouching next to him, holding the gun straight out in front her her, her knuckles white, her body trembling, and her finger tight around the trigger. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I killed him," Kathleen cried as Elliot ran to comfort his daughter. "He was going to kill you, Dad! I had to-"

"Shh, Kathleen it's okay," Elliot assured her, smiling as he kissed his daughter's hair and took the gun from her trembling white hand. "You did great, Kathleen. You did fantastic."

"I killed him," was all Kathleen sobbed. "I killed him."

Lacey in the meantime had crawled over to Dickie, who had taken her into his arms and was comforting her. Ana had got up and examined the body. First kicking the gun away, checking his pulse, and checking for any sins of breathing. Satisfied he was dead, she went over and puked in a bush by the road. Elliot sighed. No doubt he would be asked to clean that up later.

A few neighbors who had heard the ruckus had come out and began to dial 911. Elliot was about to protest, but decided against it. Someone had to come and get the body. While still hugging Kathleen, he got up and put her in the car. She had now gone silent, and was just staring absently into space. She was in shock, Elliot decided. He'd have Huang work with her once they got back to New York.

Dickie helped Ana over to the sidewalk, where she sat down and trembled against his chest. Elliot's eyebrows shot up in amusement and curiousity as his son kissed Lacey's hair and whispered something in her ear. Lacey then proceeded to stop shaking, and closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. Dickie smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around her, closing his eyes too. Elliot smiled. _Hmm..._

"Sir!" someone called, drawing his attention to a woman running toward him. "Sir, I heard gunfire are you alright?"

"We'll be okay," Elliot assured her, smiling. "Has someone called 911?"

"Yes sir," the woman replied. "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Elliot nodded. "Thank you."

The woman nodded in reply, catching isght of Kathleen in the car.

"Will she be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll be okay," Elliot replied, his smile fading. "She's just in shock."

"I do hope she's not scarred from this," the woman sighed. "This is the kind of thing that will mess with your head. You'll never get over it once you see stuff like this."

Elliot sighed and nodded. He concurred. BUt now it was time to clear up the confusion. Time to head back to New York.

_**The 16th Precinct, Manhatten, New York**_

"Walter E. Gibson," Olivia announced, reading off the file in her hand. "Retired marine, decorated former officer, and registered pedophile as of 2007."

"I knew him," Elliot sighed. "He trained me in the marines. He was a good friend of mine, until he changed."

"I'm sorry, Elliot," Olivia replied, putting a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "I'm sure he meant a lot to you."

Elliot shook his head.

"It's over now," he sighed. "And besides, when he died he wasn't the person he used to be. He was different; more... insane almost. I'll miss the person he used to be. Not the person he was when he died."

"Good," Olivia smiled. She turned to see Huang step out of an interrogation room, and made eye-contact with the FBI agent. "El, I think Huang's done with Kathleen."

"Okay, thanks," Elliot replied, parting with Olivia and walking over to George. "Hey, how is she?"

"She's okay now," Huang sighed, looking up into his friend's worried expression, "but she's still had quite a shock, and she's having a hard time dealing with it. Elliot, she had every reason to shoot that man. I tried telling her that, but she still thinks she's going to be charged."

"There was nothing else she could have done!" Elliot exclaimed angrily. "She did everything right!"

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to," George told him. "It's your daughter you shoul"d be talking to."

"Okay, thanks George," Elliot sighed, nodding his thanks to his friend as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

It was out of his comfort zone to have to do this with his own daughter, but he figured it was now or never. He had to let Kathleen know it was okay. Because, knowing Kathleen, if she thought she had done something so wrong as murder, she would do something rash. Elliot hoped he could prevent that. At all costs.

Olivia stepped up to the window, and Lacey walked up with her.

"Hey," Liv smiled, looking a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"They wanted to collect my statement, but I'm done now," Lacey nodded. She didn't take her eyes off the two-way glass. "They're taking Ana's statement in a room a couple doors down. Um... is Kathleen okay? I saw what happened, and she seemed really upset."

"She's just really fragile," Olivia sighed. "She still can't believe she shot someone and killed them."

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Lacey exclaimed. "She did everything she could have done to defuse the situation! She saved her dad and us!"

"We know that, but Kathleen is still feeling really guilty," Olivia sighed. "She's just so shocked."

"Well, let's see what Elliot can do about it," Lacey replied softly, brushing her bangs out of her face and looking solemnly inside the interrogation room. "I hope he can get through to her."

"You and me both, kid," Olivia sighed, following her gaze. "You and me both."

**Notes: Hmm... am I sensing a problem with Kathleen? Perhaps... ;) Still more to come. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Helping Clear Her Head

Kathleen Stabler didn't move from her spot as her father walked in, closing the door behind him. She felt so numb, so empty after what she had done; she had killed a man. Not only that, but a man she and her family had known very well. And now his death -no, his murder- was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Elliot felt for his daughter; he knew neither he nor Olivia had never truly gotten over her first kill either. But that didn't mean she didn't move on.

"Kathleen," Elliot told her softly, putting a soothing hand on her back, "you did everything you could. There was nothing else you could have done."

"Dad, you don't get it," Kathleen snapped, catching her father by surprise with her hard glare. "I knew him. He was like a second father to me, remember? All those times he came over for dinner when I was young and read me books and tucked me in when it was time for bed? The man who babysat me and suffered through all those Teletubbies and Barney episodes just to make me happy? The man who brought us dinner when Mom was sick for the longest time after her surgery? That was the man I murdered, Dad! I killed him, and it will stick with me until the day I die, and maybe even after that!"

"He hasn't been that man for a long time, Kathleen," Elliot sighed, sitting next to his daughter. "That man died a long time ago, and he's gone."

"But I could have done somthing!" she cried desperately. "Anything else! I didn't have to kill him!"

"That's done now," he replied as soothingly as he could. "It's over. You don't have to keep beating yourself up over it."

"I can't," Kathleen replied, her voice cracking. "Murder is a sin, Dad. It's going to stay with me until the day I die."

Lacey souldn't take it anymore. Ignoring Olivia's protests, she went into the room and faced Kathleen.

"Kathleen, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she said sharply, surprising Olivia and Elliot both. "You're a hero for godssake! You should be proud that you were so brave! You didn't freeze up. You didn't hesitiate. YOU SAVED US. What makes you so sad about that?"

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was completely speachless by the amount of force Lacey had put behind her words. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

"I... I've never killed anybody before, much less had to," she stuttered. "I took his life, and I had no right to."

Lacey chose her words carefully before continuing.

"Kathleen, you didn't kill him in cold blood, like he had done to so many other girls like me," she replied. "You _saved_ him, Kathleen. You saved him from himself."

"How?" Kathleen demanded. "How could I have saved him, when I took any chance of him reforming away with one single bullet?"

"Kathleen, do you know what would have happened if you had not shot Walter Gibson?" Lacey asked softly, sitting down and looking into friend's eyes. She took Kathleen's hand into her own. Kathleen shook her head no at the question, so Lacey continued. "He would have raped me again and again, Kathleen, for possibly weeks on end, just like the others. And then he would have killed me, without a doubt." Kathleen took in every word. "And then, Kathleen? He would have done it again and again to so may others, dragging himself down with every rape and murder he commited. You saved his soul from getting any more trashed and lost than it already was, Kath. And once he got caught, it was only a matter of time before he went throught the excruciating process of a trial, and then being put away in prison FOR LIFE. No parole, and never ever getting the chance to see the sun again. You saved him from that future, Kathleen. You saved him."

Kathleen was quiet for a long time, and the room hung with the awkward silence. She just sat and stared at her hands silently, thinking over what Lacey said. It took a while for her to reply.

"You're right," she breathed. "Oh my God, thank you, Lacey! What would I do without you?"

Kathleen flung her arms around Lacey, who smiled and hugged her friend tight.

"You're an amazing person, Kathleen," Lacey smiled. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Olivia came and led Kathleen out of the room, inviting her to go get some coffee. Kathleen nodded eagerly, and Olivia lead her out, with a final reassuring look over her shoulder. When they were gone, Elliot looked at Lacey and smiled, wondering how that had just happened.

"How'd you do that?" he grinned. "Kathleen completely accepted what you said. How? Why?"

"Skill," Lacey winked with a laugh. "Nah, just kidding. It's girl thing. Now, I'd better go see Ana. I promised I'd wait for her. But, um, I'll see ya later?"

"Sure," Elliot smiled. "We can order pizza for you guys tonight; the gang is pulling another over-nighter. You're welcome to keep us company in the meantime."

"Cool!" Lacey smiled, and walked out of the interrogation room. "I'll talk to Ana about it later. See ya later, Elliot!"

"See you later, Lacey," Elliot chuckled as she walked out the door. When she was gone, he folded his arms over her chest and shook his head. "Oh, that girl. That girl..."

**Notes: ;) I'm afraid this story may be coming to a close... any ideas for a trilogy? And thanks to liviscool for the suggestion; I'd love to do a Calvin story once I get this done. ;) Anyone else have suggestions? I'd love to hear them.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: New Doors Open

Ana yawned and leaned against Olivia's shoulder, smiling.

"Tired?" Olivia asked, smiling tiredly as she typed away at her accomplished, she lay her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, feeling them droop heavily.

"No," Ana smiled, unable to hide the yawn that had creapt up her lips. "I'm not... tired."

"Sure, honey," Liv laughed. She looked over to the bench to the other side of the room, and she smiled when she saw Lacey had fallen asleep against Dickie's chest. The both teenagers were sleeping awya peacefully and Olivia laughed. She rreached over and tapped Elliot's desk. "El," she giggled, "look."

She pointed to Dickie and Lacey, and Elliot followed her gaze.

"Oh, no way," he chuckled. "Didn't see that coming."

"They're cute," Olivia smiled. Elliot moved to get up, but Olivia stopped him. "Don't wake them up," she ordered.

"I'm not," Elliot smiled. "I'm getting some more coffee."

"Two please!" Ana announced, making Olivia laugh again. "Just make sure Munch hasn't touch the pot, 'kay?"

"I resent that remark," Munch announced form his desk.

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. As he walked past Fin's desk, he rapped on it lightly, waking the burly officer up.

"Wh-huh? I'm awake," Fin blurted, shaking his head and trying to wake himself up.

"Relax man, it's me," Elliot laughed. He nodded toward the cribs. "I just think you'll be a little more comfortable in there."

Fin nodded gratefully, and got up to go. Ana yawned again.

"Where's my coffee?" the teenager groaned.

"It's coming, Ana, just give him a minute," Olivia laughed. "You are really grouchy when you're tired, ya know that?"

"Well, get me my coffee and I won't be tired!" Ana explained, acting as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "You see how this works now, Liv?"

Olivia just rolled her eyes, and Elliot chuckled and poured two mugs of the black liquid from the coffee pot.

"You want some, Liv?" Elliot asked before putting the pot back.

"Um, nah thanks," Olivia replied, stopping typing and leaning back in her chair. She ran her fingers through her brunette hair and closed her eyes, facing the ceiling. "I'm almost done."

"You got the Quinn's case done?" Elliot inquired. "And the Riley case?"

"Shit," Olivia huffed, covering her face with her hand. She had forgotten. "On second thought El, I think I will have some coffee."

"Sure Liv," Elliot smiled, and poured another mug.

He brought them over and set two of them down on Olivia's desk, taking the other one and taking a long sip. Ana opened her eyes sleepily and gazed at the mug.

"Mine?" she yawned.

"Yep," Elliot smiled. "Have at it."

Ana smiled gratefully and took a long sip. Olivia just sighed.

"Lacey has a poetry reading tomorrow," she announced. "I think it would be nice if we went."

"I didn't know Lacey wrote poetry," Elliot replied, furrowing his brow. "Ana, did you?"

Ana shrugged and sipped her coffee nonchalantly.

"I think it would be nice if we went to support her," Olivia repeated, unfazed by Ana's clear discomfort with ELliot's question. "I heard her father was going to miss it because of a meeting with the police commissioner."

"We should go!" Ana agreed. "I want to!"

"I wouldn't mind going," Elliot shrugged. "It would be nice."

"Okay," Olivia smiled. "I'll see if anyone else want to go too."

"Good idea," Ana smiled. She took another sip of the coffee and felt the warm NYPD ceramic mug in her hands. "Mmm... I feel a lot better. Thanks, El."

"No problem," Elliot smiled. "I was happy to make some."

Olivia took a sip of her own coffee.

"Where's John?" she inquired looking around the squad room.

"I don't know," Ana confessed. "Could he be in the cribs?"

"Yeah," Fin yawned, confirming their suspicions as he walked sleepily out of the cribs. "He got done early, but was too tired to drive home."

"Oh, okay," Olivia sighed, slightly relieved. "Hey, Fin?"

"What's up?" Fin asked, eyeing her coffee jealously.

"Lacey's having a poetry reading tomorrow," Olivia replied, "and I was wondering if you could come with us to support her?"

"Oh, of course," Fin smiled, another yawn creeping up his lips. "Just tell me what time and I'll be there."

"Thanks Fin," Olivia smiled, giving him a grateful look. "I'll be sure to get that to you."

Fin nodded and sat down at his desk. Olivia looked over and laughed as she saw Ana had fallen asleep on the desk, her chest rising and falling evenly and peacfully. Olivia let out a contented sigh and looked back to her Word document.

"Well," she told herself, "if I've gotten this far, it's no use turning back now."

The sound of her computer keyboard keys ticking soon filled the squad room, for what seemed like hours on end. When she was finally done, however, she sat back and let out a contented breath. She was done. _Finally_ done.

"Done," she announced to no one in particular, seeing as no one seemed to be awake. Feeling accomplished, she lay her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, feeling them droop heavily. Elliot looked over at her from his desk, smiling as he saw her brown, bloodshot eyes close. She needed the sleep. Soon, she too had fallen under sleep's intoxicating spell, and her breathing evened out.

_I should sleep too, _he told himself, not truly focussing on the witness statements in his hands. He was much too tired to focus on anything except the burning heavyness of his own eyelids. _I'm going to need it. _

Getting to a good stopping point, he put his papers away and closed his own eyes, soon joining the rest of the squad in their peaceful sleep. And then, the whole 16th prectinct seemed to hang with the eerie silence. And, truth be told, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes: What I wouldn't give for some of that coffee... hm. Well, it's late, and I'm tired, but I had to get this out for you guys. You're welcome. ;) This was kinda a filler chapter, seeing as it's coming close to the end of Scarlet Rose, and I just kinda need stuff to lead up to the end. But I promise, it won't bore you. Not by a long shot. :) *sighs* Well, hope ya enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review, as they make my day. **

**And, just a little side-note, I wrote a one-shot a few days ago called Tears Like Raindrops, which I am now deciding to continue. The name will be changed to 'Disturbia' soon, however, so keep an eye out for it as a story if you're interested. I'm very proud of it... just saying. ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading, you guys, and for sticking with the story as long as you have. It really makes me happy. :) Thanks, and please don't forget about that pretty little blue/yellow button at the bottom of this page! You know what to do with it! ;) Gracias!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Preparation

"Where is it?" Lacey shrieked.

Ana ducked as a shirt sailed over her head. Lacey had been searching her already messy room for the past twenty minutes, searching for a poem, literally tearing the place apart. Everything was everywhere; clothes on the floor were strewn across the furniture, and little objects from her desks had somehow made their way to the floor.

"Lacey relax!" Ana cried, dropping some clothes in her hamper. "Can't you just write one?"

"Huh, like it's that easy!" Lacey retorted. "Ana, poetry isn't something you just write randomly because you have to! Poetry comes from deep within; you have to feel it!"

Ana cocked her eyebrow in confusion, and Lacey huffed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, continuing once again to dig madly through her dresser drawers.

"I don't know why I even bother," Lacey scoffed. "And Dickie's gonna be here soon-"

"Lacey!" Ana snapped, grabbing her friend's hands and holding them still. She looked into Lacey's panicked stormy grey gaze. "Relax, okay?" Ana grabbed a notebook and pencil and handed it to Lacey. "Here. Write. I know you'll be able to think of something."

Lacey opened her mouth to speak, but could find neither witty retort nor a reasonable argument.

"I... I just..." she began. "I don't know what to write." She dropped down to the mattress and hung her head. "It used to be so easy! Now... now I have nothing!"

"Just take a deep breath," Ana offered, sitting down next to her.

Lacey sighed and did as she was told, taking in one deep breath after another.

"Good," Ana smiled. "Now write, okay? I know you'll think of something."

"But what if it isn't good?" Lacey cried. "What if people think I suck? What if Dickie-"

"People will not think you suck," Ana told her boldly and truthfully. "And Dickie, well, he wouldn't notice if you sucked." Lacey looked confused, so Ana leaned in closer and grinned. "He'd be too busy _staring_ at _you_."

Lacey blushed and giggled, and Ana laughed.

"Now write!" the blonde ordered, getting up and tossing a pair of jeans into the hamper. "I'll get cleaned up."

Lacey opened her mouth to protest again, but closed it abruptly. When it came to arguing with Ana, well.. there was no arguing with Ana. She was always right. So, Lacey sighed again, and began to write. It was when Ana was tossing the last shirt into the hamper when Lacey cried "Done!" and held her notebook up in the air triumphantly.

"Good," Ana grinned, looking at her friend proudly. "See? I told you you could do it."

"Mhmm," Lacey murmured, reading over what she had written. "Hey, will you read this for me and tell me what you think?"

"Sure," Ana replied, and took the notebook gently from her hand. She then began to read.

Lacey watched her friend's eyes nervously as the shot across the page again and again as she read the poem. She desperately hoped it wasn't bad. Would Ana tell her if it was bad? Lacey gulped inwardly, thinking of what might happen if she read a bad poem. She would never be taken seriously! Dickie might see her as a failure! And he father would never have a reason to show up anymore. Not that he showed up anyway. Lacey was awakened from her reverie when she heard Ana clear her throat. She looked up and saw her friend smiling at her.

"It's good!" Ana grinned, and Lacey breathed an inward sigh of relief. "They'll love it!"

"Good," Lacey sighed. She felt a buzzing in her pocket, and she took out her phone. For once, she could do so without fear. "Dickie's here," she smiled, reading the text message to her friend. "We should go down to meet him."

Ana nodded, and followed her friend down the stairs and out to the car where Dickie waited in his mother's car. Lacey climbed in next to him in the front seat and pecked his cheek.

"How'd you manage to convince Kathy to let you use her car?" Lacey giggled.

"I told her I was driving you," he grinned stupidly. He loved her giggle, even if she hated it. "She loves you, ya know. She even decided she was gonna come and support you."

"Cool," Lacey smiled. "I like Kathy." She looked around the car, suddenly noticing something. "Where are Liv and the others?" she asked.

"They're meeting us there," Dickie replied, smiling. "They told me to come pick you and Ana up. They said they had to pick up something first."

"Okay," Lacey replied. She hoped nothing had come up.

Ana climbed into the back seat and buckled up quickly.

"Let's go!" she cried impatiently. "We gotta go now if we're gonna make it in time!"

"Relax," Dickie smiled while Lacey buckled up herself. "We'll get there on time. I promise."

When they did get there, true to his word, Dickie had gotten them there ten minutes before the show was actually supposed to start. Lacey walked into the auditorium, the butterflies in her stomach doing backflips and summersaults. The paper in her hand was hot, though maybe it was just because her hands were sweaty. The room was filled with other writers too, all sitting at tables with their families and friends. Dickie led them over to the table where the SVU squad was sitting, waiting anxiously for the event to start.

"This is for your school, right?" Olivia asked. "All the writers?"

"I made it to state," Lacey replied. "These are all the kids from the schools all over the state. The ones the teachers said were good enough writers."

"You have a poem, don't you?" Olivia asked.

Lacey nodded, and Olivia smiled. Then, it began.

A girl maybe two years younger than Lacey went up and read her poem about butterflies in a shaky voice. Next, an older boy read a short story about a trapped solider. More and more people went up, until finally someone announced Lacey's name, and her stomach jumped.

Lacey got up obediently and went up to the podium, her hands shaking. Hopefully, she thought, no one would notice. Catching the reassuring looks from her table, she smiled, and began to read.

**Notes: Sorry for the late update, but I have been SOOO busy this week! Stupid school... :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write! :D Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Lacey's Poem

_"Can you taste my words upon your tongue?_

_Can you feel my pain as though you've been stung?_

_Can you hear the whispers of my shadows of night?_

_Can you smell the blood from my wounds and my fight?_

_Has the eerie sight finally reached your eyes?_

_Can you see the man meet his demise?_

_Can you smell the cleanness of the inky night sky?_

_Can you touch the stars I have not put too high?_

_Has the sweet song finally reached you ears?_

_Can you finally hear the shouts and cheers?_

_Can you feel the shiver go up your spine?_

_Do you now crave the words that you know are mine?_

_Does my poetry make you hunger for more?_

_Do you crave like you have never craved before?_

_Are you trapped within my magic word spell?_

_Have you found I have taken your voice to yell?_

_Do the images come as quick as a flash?_

_Do you see the blinding light of the crash?_

_Have my words spiraled up and trapped you beneath?_

_Do you pray for my words' silent but cleansing relief?_

_Can you taste the magic upon your tongue?_

_Do you see yourself twenty years young?_

_From my worlds of words you know you cannot escape._

_For they are mine and mine only to create and shape."_

At first, Lacey was met with silence. She stared out at the crowd; they stared back blankly. Her heart sank to her stomach and her stomach sank to her feet. Her worst fears had come true. They continued to stare. And then Dickie, smiling broadly and proudly, stood up and began to clap loudly. The rest of the table joined in, and Elliot stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The rest of the auditorium suddenly burst into applause as well, as if broken out of a spell, and Lacey found herself being the center of a standing ovation.

She smiled broadly and stepped down from the podium, cheers still ringing.

"You did great!" Olivia smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Elliot grinned, ruffling her hair as they sat down.

"You got talent, kid, no doubt about that," Fin grinned proudly.

"You wrote that yourself?" Casey inquired.

"Yeah," Lacey smiled, blushing slightly. "Let's see what the judges say though."

"Psh, _judges_," Munch scoffed, leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. "If ya ask me-"

"We didn't," Fin cut in, and Munch gave him a nasty look that made Lacey giggle.

"You did great," Dickie informed her, giving her an affectionate look.

"Thanks," Lacey smiled, and they all went silent as another writer went on to read her poem about the sun.

When all of the writers had finished reading, Lacey had butterflies in her stomach again. A lot of the poems that had been read aloud had been good- really good.

"You're better than them," Ana told her friend reassuringly. "By a long shot. There's no way the judges are gonna put someone else in first place."

"I hope so," Lacey replied, her breath light and raspy from the excitement. She could barely catch her breath.

"After this we are going out and celebrating," Munch announced to the table, "my treat. Even if she doesn't win, we will still go out."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Olivia smiled, looking over at Ana and Lacey. "And then you guys and I can head back to the apartment for a movie. We can pick one from Netflix."

"Awesome!" Ana shouted.

"May I have your attention please?" A small woman with platinum white hair was standing by the microphone, trying to get everyone's attention. Eventually everyone quieted down to hear what she was going to say. "Thank you. Now as you all may already know, the process for choosing these fine young authors was a brutal one; there were so many talented authors! Out of the two-hundred people that entered, the few fifty that sit here have been chosen not only because of their talent, but because of the passion they put behind every word, and the time they took to make it perfect."

Ana and Lacey exchanged looks and giggled.

"But," the lady continued, "there can only be one winner, not counting the runner-ups. Now if you don't mind, me and my fellow judges are going to deliberate, and when you are all done with your refreshments we will announce the winners! Sound okay?" The group murmured their agreements. "Good! Snacks and drinks are on the back table, as well as the roster for all of the entries! Please enjoy, and we will be with you soon."

She was met by a soft applause, and she and a few other official-looking people followed her out into the hallway. Elliot and Fin went up to get food, and Cragen smiled at them from across the table.

"This is such a nice turn-out," he announced, looking around.

"Yeah," Lacey replied, not really listening. She was too intent on trying to read the judges' lips from behind the door. She failed, however, and turned back around to ace the table. "So what's up?"

"I'm hungry," Ana announced. "You?"

Lacey laughed. "I'm kinda thirsty. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want something?"

Ana shook her head, so Lacey shrugged and got up to get some water from the package at the back of the room. She was met by another reader, who grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Anna."

"I'm Lacey," Lacey smiled back. She recognized this girl as one of the girls who had written a very good poem. "I liked your poem about the earth. It was very descriptive and fluid."

"Thanks," Anna smiled, blushing slightly. "I really liked yours too. I loved the thought you put into it."

"Yeah, well," Lacey shrugged, "I wasn't really sure about how it was gonna turn out. But I'm glad you liked it."

"I did," Anna grinned. "You should enter it in other contests; I bet you'd win."

"You too," Lacey smiled. "You're a really good writer."

"Well, we both have a knack for that," Anna shrugged. Lacey noticed her new friend's eyes light up at the mention of her clear writing gift. "But having a gift for writing's just what makes us awesome!"

"Absolutely," Lacey laughed, grinning broadly at her new friend. "Without a doubt."

Their brief conversation was soon interrupted however by the woman's voice coming in through the microphone and telling the assorted people to please take their seats, and that it was time for the judges to announce the winners.

"I guess that means us," Anna shrugged with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Lacey. Good luck!"

"You too, Anna," Lacey smiled, and walked back to her own seat. It was judging time.

**Notes: Hehehehe... ;)**

**I was able to update today because I wrote this chapter with my few hours of spare time last night (10pm-12am :P), and wanted to be able to post today. You're welcome. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to press that pretty blue button down there and reviewww! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: And the Winner Is..

"Third place for 6th grade short stories is," the woman announced, smiling while reading off of a piece of paper, "Jack Bayer!"

Jack got up and blushed all the way up to the podium to receive his award, but Lacey was too nervous to pay attention. It felt like forever had gone by before they finally reached the 8th grade poetry category.

"And now, the 8th graders' poetry winners," the lady announced, still grinning. She looked down at her paper. "Third place is… Gracie Lupin!"

Gracie got up, and Lacey felt her stomach jump.

"Second place… Whitney Carson!"

From across the room, Anna and Lacey exchanged looks that spoke volumes. They were both ready for the results.

"And the first place winner is…" the woman grinned, looking down at her paper. She suddenly looked at in confusedly, and shrugged. "It seems we have a tie," she announced gleefully. "And our _winners_ are… Ana Forrester and Lacey Gray!"

Lacey leapt up in synch with Anna, the both of them exchanging gleeful smiles. They went up and hugged each other, surrounded by enormous amounts of ongoing applause, and then went to receive their awards.

"Congratulations, girls," the woman smiled, handing them their certificates.

"Thank you," the girls replied in unison, and giggled.

Lacey was pulled over by Ana and Dickie, who abruptly pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's my girl!" Dickie smiled.

"That's my daughter!" Lacey spun around in surprise. "That's my baby girl!"

Lacey's eyes found her father standing in the doorway to the auditorium, clapping louder than anyone else. His eyes shown with pride and love, and Lacey found herself running into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Lacey," he told her, embracing her.

"Thanks, Dad," Lacey grinned. "I'm glad you could make it."

As Ana watched, there was a sudden hand on her shoulder, and she gasped as a pair of soft lips touched her ear.

"Rose…"

"Kris!" Ana shouted joyfully, spinning around and hooking her arms around his neck.

She kissed him passionately on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"I should come back more often," Kris joked, looking at her lovingly.

"You should never leave," Ana told him, her eyes glittering with true affection.

"I actually found an apartment in the Bronx," he grinned wildly. "You can visit whenever you want… I made you an extra key. And it's just a short bus ride from th-"

He was cut off by Ana's lips crashing onto his, and he simply shrugged and kissed her back. Luckily, everyone else was too busy to notice a twenty-three year old kissing a thirteen-soon-to-be-fourteen-year-old-girl from the local middle school.

"I'm proud of you, my Rose," he told her, his forehead pressed down against hers as he stared into her eyes. "I heard about what you did for Lacey Gray; that was a very stupid but brave thing to do."

"I had to help her," Ana shrugged, smiling up at him. "It was the only thing I could think to do."

"Well you did well," Kris smiled down at her. He slipped a small delicate silver object into her hand, closing her fingers around it with both hands. "Here… I found this for you in a little shop where I was. The key to my apartment is inside."

"Thank you," Ana smiled, slipping it into her pocket to examine later. She snaked her arms back around his neck, and Kris slipped his around her waist. "I'm so glad you came back, Kris," she told him. "I missed you so much."

"I couldn't stay away," he grinned. "And I don't ever plan on leaving again."

"Ana." Ana gasped and spun around to see Olivia standing behind her, her expression unreadable. Ana stared at her guardian, unable to think of something to say. Olivia could plainly see Kris behind her; but how much had she seen? Heard even? She couldn't tell what Olivia was thinking; she had a clear neutral expression. And Ana hated it. But then, Olivia's face relaxed, and she just shook her head, frowning. "At least take it outside, okay?" she asked. "Where no one can see you. I'd rather not have to arrest you."

Ana nodded at her gratefully, and Kris shot her a perfect smile. Olivia just shook her head again. Then, Ana grabbed Kris's hand in hers and led him outside behind the school they had been in, and he began to kiss her. Ana began to lose track of time as his lips brushed hers, and it seemed like forever. Subconsciously, she knew she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she knew deep down that she should answer it. But she was too much in bliss to go through the trouble.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, and Kris gently hugged her closer to him by her waist. But it wasn't sexual; no, he was not ready to go there yet. She was too young, and too pure. And he wanted to keep it that way as long as he physically and possibly could. He wouldn't try to move too fast with her, he told himself. She was too precious; too special to be thrown out like that. He wanted to wait, for her.

Suddenly, Ana's phone began to buzz again and again in her pocket, and her conscience finally took over her. She decided if it was important enough for her friend to want to reach her so desperately, there must be a problem, and a big one at that. She pulled away slowly from Kris's kiss and took out her phone, looking at the missed calls from Lacey.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked, brushing some hair out of her face and kissing her cheek.

"I don't know," Ana replied, sighing. "She called me twice."

"It must be important," Kris told her softly, looking down at her phone with her.

"Must be," Ana agreed.

Her phone buzzed again, and she sighed at the message her friend had sent her.

"What did she say?" Kris asked nervously.

Ana frowned and showed him the message.

**Ana, call me now. We have a problem.**

**Notes: And this is where I leave you with Scarlet Rose! But don't fret, I think I have a good idea for the sequel to this… I think this sets it up well, don't you? Look for it soon-Black Rose will be the title. It will have more Lacey/Dickie, Ana/Kris, and definitely maybe some Calvin. ;) Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews, special thanks to Card13, eofreakzz, lawandorderSVUismylife, PeaceMariiPeace, gopackers, liviscool (thanks for the suggestion that inspired the sequel!), and all you other guys who reviewed! :D Love you guys!**

**Also, to Jessica who reviewed and asked me to do a Kathleen/Olivia story, I'm really thinking about doing that, it may just take a while, and it might be a one-shot. :) But thank you so much for your suggestion, and I will get to it as soon as I can. **

**Well, that just about covers everything! Thanks so much for all your support, and look for the third story soon! :D Thanks, and don't forget to review! Peace off! Bye for now! :)**


End file.
